


Smile For The Camera [HIATUS]

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bottom!Jihoon, Camboy Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Classroom Sex, Don't Read If Uncomfy, Fisting, I Was Kidding Theres No Plot, Improper Usage of Vegetables, M/M, Omorashi, Slight Mention of DD/LB Tones, So Not Fucking Safe For Work, Top!Seungcheol, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, dick piercing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10031381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Roses are red, my balls are blue, Seungcheol's a teacher, and Jihoon doesn't give a fuck 'cause he's a camboy and why did that dude have to come back.





	1. [REC] Teaser

**Author's Note:**

> Stuff stuff. Formalities formalities.  
> I put all my works under my pseuds as ytsirc in a folder on Google Drive for people searching it [ here ](https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/0B0QUxzCVKDJ2QWxENU1DdjhJaDA?usp=sharing). If you want to leave comments, you can (I think you can do a chat thingy there? comment thingy? Idk I’m not a google drive master).  
> 

[](http://imgur.com/teuu3GR)


	2. [REC] Woozi

_9:50 p.m._ He grabs the assortment of toys from the small box stashed inside his cabinet and shoves them all under the fluffy, pink pillows beside him.

 

_9:53 p.m._ He stands and heads to his laptop placed only a meter in front of him on top of his desk and frantically types as he logs in on his account. The site loads for a few seconds before he sees his name. He adjusts the webcam clipped on the monitor and starts the countdown on the site before he retreats to his bed, his phone in tow as he places it beside him.

 

_9:55 p.m._ He situates himself on the middle. Legs folded on his sides, forming a 'W'. He fixes the frilly skirt reaching less than half of his thigh. Rearranging the black collar around his neck with a small ring attached to it with the letters _'CS - LJ'_ engraved on it. He reaches up on top of his head to see that the small, lace headband was properly placed on him. He tugs on the sleeves of his sweater, the tips of his fingers the only thing seen, practically drowning in the thin clothing, before he places his hands on his lap.

 

_9:58 p.m._ He feels his heartbeat quicken. The familiar burst of adrenaline rushing in him as he thought of what was going to happen. Eyes of hundreds of people looking at him, watching him, praising him and telling him how good he was. It was that thrill that made him love doing this.

 

_9:59 p.m._ His breath softens. Eyes crinkling, mouth forming a pouty smile straight at the camera.

 

_10:00 p.m._ The red light blinks.

 

"Hello everybody," he chirps happily, waving a hand to the camera, looking at his phone from time to time to see the chat room.

 

**fappymatsu: hello! youre so pretty woozi**

**fappymatsu sent you 20!**

 

**daddy69: cant w8 to see u cum today baby ;)**

**daddy69 sent you 65!**

 

**phantomsh0t: hi woozi~**

**phantomsh0t sent you 33!**

 

The influx of comments and donations making Jihoon smile. The audience obviously aware that he only starts when he receives sufficient amount of money. 

 

_'Horny bastards.'_

 

"I... I... Woozi bought some new toys yesterday. Do you want to see?" He says shyly, chin digging into his collar as he looked up through his eyelashes straight into the camera while twiddling his fingers, knowing that his audience loved it when he acted like that.

 

**jejuko sent you 20!**

 

**hentaifujo: play with urself as much as u want woozi~**

 

**jejuko: show us d toys woozi**

 

Seeing the comment, he reaches to the side and removes the pillow covering his toys. He grabs for everything and places it in front of him.

 

Staring straight at the camera, he grabs a toy in the assortment, a pink dildo, its girth wide and its length a whooping eight inches. "This is my favourite so far," he giggles before peeking the tip of his tongue out to lick a small stripe on the top of the dildo, "can I play with it now, please?"

 

He feels the unceasing vibrating of his phone beside him. A flurry of comments about wanting to fuck him, edge him, and make him cry littering the chat room.

 

His cheeks naturally becoming a shade of pink as he feels shyness course through him from the intense attention focused on him. Hundreds of people watching him right now, wanting him, anticipating his every move, waiting for him to cum, for him to make _them_ cum.

 

Jihoon loved the thrill of having this attention.

 

Without waiting any further, he rearranges himself, folding his legs against his chest. He places his dildo-occupied hand on his raised knee; his other hand trailing down towards his crotch. He moves his feet apart, making his panties peek a bit. Giggling, he bunches his skirt and moves it to the side as he leans back slightly.

 

"Do you like it? I also bought it yesterday," he chirps, trailing his fingers against the silky panties.

 

He doesn't have to look at his phone to know that his audience was going wild over his teasing, his actions too _slow_.

 

Not stopping the fingers fluttering against his panty, he parts his lips and lets his tongue dart out, touching the tip of the dildo. His eyes slowly close as he gets braver, lips now latching around the toy as he tongues on it in his mouth, lathering it with spit before fully bobbing his head up and down to feel more of the toy. The fact that he had the audacity to imagine the toy as an actual penis making him feel ashamed of himself.

 

Every suck of his mouth, every hollow of his cheeks, he just gets reminded of how much he'd love to have an actual cock to fuck him.

 

_It's been so long._

 

His thoughts go wilder at that, legs threatening to close as it twitches, his fingers down below unintentionally pinching around the lining of his erection.

 

He was already this hard by just the synthetic cock in his mouth and it made him hot to no end. Face now an obvious shade of red, easily seen on-screen even if he had a distance away from it, his skin a complete contrast to his rubescent cheeks.

 

Trailing his fingers slightly higher, he squeezes the head of his penis, knees pressing fully together from the feeling, body sensitive from need. Moans slipping out of his lips muffled by the dildo in his mouth, Jihoon squirms, thrashing around as more moans slip out of him.

 

It doesn't take long before he becomes impatient. With a loud pop, he removes the dildo from his mouth, a string of spit hanging on his tongue connecting to the toy. He flips himself on his stomach, reaching behind him as he raises his ass facing the camera, he bunches his skirt up, panties now fully presented before the watchers.

 

"You like this?" he says, swaying his hips from side to side. A smirk reaching his lips when he feels the incessant vibrating of his phone, showing just how titillated the men were—and maybe some women, too.

 

Grabbing the waistband of his panties, he slides it down, not fully removing it, only letting it hang on his knees. He grabs his phone, conveniently thrown on the side of his bed and randomly taps on it, still connected to the camera filming him and makes it zoom in on his ass.

 

Both hands now on either butt cheek, Jihoon spreads it apart, hips slightly shaking from the feeling as he clenches around nothing. He wriggles around before finally propping his torso on a pillow.

 

Craning his neck to the side, hooded eyes staring straight at the camera, Jihoon licks his lips slowly before nipping on it. Reaching his finger down his crevice, he traces his forefinger against his rim. His lips parting in a breathy moan as he circles the pink hole.

 

Pausing, he reaches for the bottle of lube an arm away from him. Popping it open, he directs it on his ass, other hand parting a butt cheek and he squeezes, the liquid cold against his skin as it dribbles down his crack and onto his pucker.

 

Knowing how to push the watchers' buttons, he splashes more lube. They loved it _wet_.

 

Feeling bits of the slick dripping on the sheets, he throws the bottle to the side, not even bothering to close it in his haste. He smears the lube on his hole, teasing touches making him whimper as he pokes a fingertip in only to pull it back out.

 

"Can... can I fuck myself now, please?" He says to no one, too into it that he didn't know if he was talking for his audience or just so he could satiate the fixation within him. Eyes threatening to close as he grabs the discarded dildo in his mouth just a few minutes ago.

 

Not waiting any longer, Jihoon aims behind him. Choked sobs leave him as he rubs the dildo against his hole. He moves it vertically, smearing the slick more against him before he has enough.

 

Slowly pushing the toy in, his toes curl at the feeling. It was familiar yet foreign at the same time. It doesn't take long before he has the whole length in him. He takes out a shaky breath he didn't know he held and inhales slowly.

 

He wriggles his hips, accustoming himself with the toy lodged in him. Clenching around it from time to time, only making him cry out whimpers of pleasure and need.

 

Finally acquainting himself with the dildo, it doesn't take long before he becomes a screaming mess. The drag of the fleshy toy pushing in and out of him forcing squeal after squeal out of him.

 

_"Fuck. Fuck, please,"_ his pleas don't stop as the room reverberates with the squelching of the slick in his ass as he fucks himself hard and fast.

 

His thrusts become erratic, wrist burning from his unceasing flicking, wanting it hard, fast, and deep in him. He just wanted _more_.

 

Mouth permanently open in a silent moan, Jihoon pants from the feeling within him. The dildo prodding in him deep making him tremble and cry out tears of pleasure.

 

Groaning, feeling his hand going numb, he hoists himself up. Back still facing the camera, Jihoon sits on his heels, thighs splayed. He hooks the base of the dildo with his ankles.

 

Having been in this field for two years, Jihoon knew just what the viewers wanted. And one thing they loved the most besides hearing him moan loud and watching him fuck himself was his ass. Everybody loved seeing ass.

 

So with trembling hands trying to ease the tip of the dildo properly back in him, Jihoon frantically bounces on the toy. Squealing shamefully with his head thrown back, hands clawing and grasping on thin air, not knowing where to put it before he limply grasps his penis, touching himself in time with his bobbing.

 

He becomes a squealing mess. Thighs taut as he rides the dildo fast, stuttering breaths gulped in and loud moans breathed out every time he eases himself on the toy. Its girth stretching him, its length reaching deep in him, and every move of his hips only pushes him closer and closer to his edge.

 

"D-Do you- _ngh-_ like seeing Woozi like this?" He manages to whimper as he bounces faster onto the dildo, the hand on his weeping cock moving in sync with his every rise and fall.

 

The incessant vibrating of his phone from the flurry of comments makes him moan louder, practically shouting as he feels his senses get filled with pure lust. The idea of people jerking off to the thought of him and the sight of him fucking himself making him clench tighter around the toy, thumb rubbing his head every time he jerks up.

 

With one last flick of his wrist, he sits fully on the toy, pushing it fully in him up to the hilt, a needy moan ripping out of him, echoing around the room loudly as he comes in his hand.

 

His whole body tingling at the feeling of his high. It takes a few more breaths in and out before he blinks the few tears away from his eyes. Wiping his cum-smeared hand on his sheets, he pushes the dildo out of him, clenching instinctively around nothing, before he scoots back, pushing his ass closer to the camera.

 

Landing on his face placed flat against the sheets, he reaches behind him, hands spreading his ass open. The camera taking in his gaping hole wet with slick and his traces of cum.

 

"Am I pretty like this?" He wiggles his ass from side to side, smiling when his phone still continues going off, "is Woozi a good boy?" His voice ending as a small whimper as he creeps a fingertip in his spread hole, clenching instantly around it only for him to pull it back out.

 

Wiggling his ass one last time, he giggles before sitting on his heels, now facing the camera again as he flashes a sweet smile, a complete contrast to how sinful he was just a second ago.

 

"Did all of you have fun?" He coos, grabbing his phone.

 

Randomly scrolling up, the messages flashing by fast, he smirks at what he reads.

 

**purangi94: u were so pretty woozi. best orgasm of my life wwwww**

**purangi94 sent you 50!**

 

**yunjaemin: im still not satisfied baby**

**yunjaemin sent you 96!**

 

_'Fucking shits always wanting more.'_

 

A pout on his lips, Jihoon bats his eyelashes. "Woozi still has one last present for all of you today!" He claps his hands before reaching for the assortment of toys on the side of his bed.

 

The new toy in his hand, Jihoon stares at the camera and smiles. "Woozi wants to play," he coos bashfully, sitting back, he folds his legs against his chest and spreads them apart, baring his glistening hole. He circles his fingertip over the rim, movements sluggish, body still sensitive from his orgasm. Innocent smile changing into that of a mischievous smirk, Jihoon cocks an eyebrow to the camera, "no one comes until I say so, okay?"

 

Not even a second later and his phone goes off. Giggling, he reaches for it and reads the messages.

 

**otsukaresope: stop being a tease woozi :(**

**otsukaresope sent you 80!**

 

**yoongigloss sent you 80!**

 

**strongpowerthnku sent you 75!**

 

**dongbangkinky sent you 80!**

 

He bites back the laugh threatening to leave him.

 

Every single time.

 

_Every_ single time he decides to add rules during the show, his tendency to act more dominant despite him fucking himself showing every time he already managed to come once, and he knew exactly how stupid his watchers were. They always think that he would withdraw his proposal when given tons of money but they don't know that their whines would fall on deaf ears.

 

Putting his front back up, Jihoon pouts and speaks in a small voice, "don't... don't you want to grant Woozi's wish?"

 

Not long after and the watchers finally agreed. Grabbing the anal beads he discarded a little while ago, Jihoon slicks it up with a bit of lube before positioning it against his hole. Small whines and pants leaving him from the intrusion of one ball.

 

The first ones were relatively tiny, its circumference still small, and without even noticing, he already had three of the balls deep in him. Squirming, he scoots a little more to the edge of the bed, moving slightly closer to the camera before he leans back a bit to show his ass clenching tightly around the beads.

 

"You like this?" He pokes a finger beside the anal beads, a loud moan ripping out of him, his cock twitching from the feeling, the flaccid penis slowly growing hard again. Reaching for the lube, he squeezes more directly onto his hole, the slick dribbling down his skin and onto the sheets before he presses a finger fully in alongside the four balls in him, turning into five as he pushes it in him.

 

A loud scream leaving him, the last bead the biggest of them all, his neck craned to the side, resting on his shoulders as he moaned and whimpered at the feeling of the stretch. Taking deep breaths, he moves his hips slowly, accustoming himself to the five beads nestled in him, rolling against each other every time he moved.

 

The finger fucking in him turns into two, making his toes curl at the feeling of many things pushing in him. Shaky hands reaching to the side, he grabs the cock sleeve and instantly puts it on his cock.

 

"You like this?" He repeats the question, words garbled as he strokes his cock enclosed in the sleeve in time with his finger in him, as he stares at the camera, licking his lips from time to time only to part open permanently as pant after pant left him, eyes hooded and merely thin slits, "like watching me fuck myself? _Ngh_ , _shit_ ," he purses his lips as he tightens his hold around his penis.

 

"Getting off to me touching myself, _mm_ , so dirty," he chuckles.

 

Pulling out a bead only to push it back, he sobs, "do you get off to me doing this? Me fucking myself?" His fingers start to push deeper into himself slowly, doing everything in him to push it up until his knuckles, "you come to me doing this? To me acting like a cock slut?"

 

His body covered in a thin layer of sweat, hands going numb with every move, Jihoon feels his body grow hotter and weaker at the same time, wanting to just push himself to the end and release one more time.

 

Head falling down to look at himself, Jihoon only feels himself get ashamed of himself, showing just how _filthy_ he was. Shutting his eyes, he tries to push the thoughts out of his mind but it all goes to naught when he feels himself grow harder, penis throbbing, leaking bits of cum from his libido.

 

It takes a few more minutes of him touching himself, dirty rambling leaving him to push his audience more when he feels it build up in him once again.

 

His mouth hinged open, he all but screams and babbles incoherently, "d-don't... don't cum, _ah!_ Don't cum b-before me- _ngh_ , _God!_ "

 

Doing everything within him to act his thoughts, Jihoon decides to look down to the side, sparing a look at his open cellphone showing him text after text of pure sin. It makes him shut his eyes, forcing a tear to slip out of him from the pleasure.

 

**NiniAndDudu: you're such a slut woozi. fuking urself to people watching u**

**NiniAndDudu sent you 50!**

 

**LemonSatang: you'd be so pretty with cum on ur face baby. so pretty**

 

**baudelaireorphan: just want 2 fck u hard like the slut u r baby. take my cock so gud**

**baudelairorphan sent you 95!**

 

**sangwoo4444: u got me so hard woozi. cum with ur hands fucking u baby. cum.**

 

He doesn't need to be told twice as he all but jerks visibly, a loud moan leaving him long and harsh as he pulls his cock sleeve out and pushes his toy and fingers fully in him as he comes for one last time.

 

The balls wriggling in him along with his fingers probing deep in him, a bead snuggled directly against his prostate, making his body react more. His body sensitive from everything that happened in a span of an hour and a half.

 

"Y-You can all cum now, _please, fuck_. Cum to Woozi, please," he all but croaks quietly, a touch of pink blooming on his cheeks at his own words. 

 

Blinking away his tears, mouth still parted as he tried to regain his breath, Jihoon pulls the toy out of him slowly, small whimpers leaving him with every pop out of a bead.

 

A frail finger reaching to the tip of his penis, Jihoon swipes bits of cum before leading it back into his lips. He sticks a tongue out and laps on the finger, a groan leaving him at the salty tang of his own cum tinged with something sweet—he forced himself to eat tons of fruits the whole week for this.

 

He scoops up a bit more, knowing that the watchers loved him doing this. It makes him _look like a pretty little obedient prince_ , they said.

 

Licking his lips, Jihoon slowly moves his weak body to the edge of the bed, wobbly legs hanging off the brink. Patting his skirt properly over his lap, he fixes himself, putting everything on his body in its proper place before putting his hands onto his lap neatly.

 

Staring one last time at the camera, he smiles. "Thank you for watching Woozi everyone! I hope you liked it. Please give Woozi more love by subscribing to _kinkybunny_1122_ and giving tokens. I don't have a regular broadcast date but please anticipate it! Please drop by my twitter account for updates, just the same username. Thank you again everyone!" With one last smile and wink, Jihoon waves his hand and stands up to turn the camera off.

 

A loud sigh leaving him, he fixes his stuff. "Stupid perverts," he grumbles under his breath.

 

Grabbing the toys on his bed, as well as some that managed to roll off onto the floor—even those that he didn't use—and dumps them all in a pail full of water in the bathroom.

 

He removes his comforter and puts them into the laundry basket beside his door.

 

Just about to remove his collar along with his clothes, he hears rasps against his door. Not even bothering how he looked right now, Jihoon grumbles and opens it revealing an irritated face.

 

"What's your problem, _neighbor_ ," he hisses, face apathetic, not really caring about what his neighbor—Jun, was it?—was going to say.

 

"Oh, you're quite... _decent_ already," he shoots Jihoon a distasteful look, "I just wanted to tell you for the _nth time_ , Jihoon. Please tone down your... noises, okay? Some of us are trying to study and with you screaming, it's a hard time to do anything."

 

Blinking, Jihoon fakes a pitiful look, resisting the urge to roll his eyes, "aw, I'm sorry, Jun. I _swear_ I was using my inside voice. Don't worry, you won't hear me next time. I might start using my ball gag soon so you won't hear me. Or maybe I could just fuck my mou-"

 

"Okay, _stop!_ I have heard quite enough already, Jihoon. Just. _Shh,_ " without even waiting for Jihoon to reply anything, he leaves to his own flat.

 

Shrugging his shoulders, Jihoon closes the door and proceeds to discarding his clothes, placing it along with his comforter. He places the collar in a drawer before heading to the bathroom.

 

Thankful that he filled the bath tub with warm water before he did the broadcast, he goes in and soaks himself. Head leaned back on the edge as he closed his eyes. The image of the tokens given to him a while ago during his broadcast flashing through his eyes, his mind instantly adding up everything.

 

_'Guess I can afford to eat meat for lunch tomorrow, huh.'_


	3. [REC] $2

Pen and paper. _Check._

 

Books. _Check._

 

Phone. _Check._

 

Fucks not given. _Check._

 

Not even bothering to smooth out his hair or his clothes, Jihoon slings his bag over his shoulder and leaves his flat.

 

University was just a thirty-minute bus ride away from his house but he still managed to sleep through it. By the time he was awake, he already finds himself getting off the bus, heading straight into the gates.

 

It hasn't been that long since classes started but it already felt like a whole year for him and he just wanted it to end. But life was irritating like that.

 

Not even glancing so much as a smile to the people he passes by, Jihoon just walks towards the classroom. He settles down on his seat beside his friends—Soonyoung and Jisoo—before he reaches for his phone and just plays quietly.

 

"Really? Not even a _hello babe, how was your weekend? I missed you so much_ , Jihoon?" Soonyoung slaps him on the back of his head causing him to yelp in pain and reciprocate the act.

 

"Just _sleep_ , Soonyoung."

 

"But we haven't even shared our memories for the past two days! You _need_ to know about the daily monitoring I have of Koko's growth. My baby's growing up so well," Soonyoung whispers while wiping an imaginary tear from his eye slowly, "I can't wait to see him without clothes. Such tender skin ready to be fried," he ends with pursed lips, "now your turn, Ji! No... wait... I can guess what you did."

 

Jihoon just replies with a grunt, not really caring about Soonyoung right now. The only thing in his mind was killing this boss and gaining more _exp_ so he could level up God damn it.

 

"You gained some cha-ching overnight while screaming like a whore ov-"

 

"You still haven't stopped that?" Jisoo screams, cutting off Soonyoung's words. "I thought that I told you that's not healthy, Ji! The act you do is sacred and you should not be so filthy! If you want money, at least grab a part time job or just join me every Sunday during my missionary works! I sometimes get tips from kind families," he continues, worried.

 

"Believe in me, Ji, be one with the Lord and you'll have a splendid life," Jisoo cups Jihoon's hands in his.

 

Soonyoung was only looking at the two men for a relatively short time silence before he booms in laughter at what he hears next.

 

"So... are you telling me to suck the Lord's dick? 'Cause if you are then I'd be willing as long as I get money from the Almighty One. I need money pronto, chop chop, Jisoo. I don't need that religious bullshit right now," Jihoon only mumbles before continuing to his game.

 

The two only sighs, shaking their heads at Jihoon before containing themselves, waiting silently for their professor to come.

 

Jihoon is a second year majoring in Development Communication. He had his own flat ever since he was in twelfth grade, asked his parents for a few bucks before he went on his own way. The idea of being an independent man who won't be too much of a burden to his parents the only thing in his mind when he went out—though his parents still financed his tuition.

 

But the world was unforgiving.

 

His pocket money all went to his food supplies along with other necessities. He was in desperate need of money and he went out in search for a part time job he could take. It was as if mother earth despised him because no one took him in. For a few weeks, he even bothered Soonyoung so he could stay over his place just until he could go back on track.

 

His friend was kind. Even going ahead of himself to help find a decent job. But it was on one faithful Saturday night when Soonyoung knocked on his door and sat on his bed, fidgety.

 

"So... uh... I tried asking my other friends about easy jobs with relatively high pays and I found one," he trails off.

 

"Really? What is it?" Jihoon's eyes wide open as he asked enthusiastically.

 

"Yeah... it's just like," he pauses from time to time to scratch his nape apprehensively, "look, think of this as your option z, okay? Make it the _least_ possible one you'll take. Promise?"

 

"Just tell me," Jihoon mumbles right after shrugging.

 

Sighing, Soonyoung finally tells him, "there's this site that pays tons of bucks if you... y'know," Jihoon butts in a _no, I don't_ , "play with yourself... or something."

 

"Are you telling me to be a _camboy_ ," Jihoon squints, flabbergasted at what his friend just suggested. He easily sees how the man flinched at his bluntness.

 

"Look, you asked me to find a job, I did. I just didn't expect this to be in the list. And I sure as hell don't expect you to _do it_. So let's just act as if I didn't say anything, okay?" He forcefully ends the conversation and bids goodnight before returning back to his room, just adjacent to Jihoon's.

 

But his thoughts doesn't stop there and next thing he knew, he was already typing a probable site that offers bucks. And he finds one. He promptly makes an account and reads through the guide linked to him.

 

He didn't do anything that day anymore but he _did_ start the following day. Right after classes finished, he dropped by the nearest sex shop downtown and bought a cock sleeve—it was the cheapest one there.

 

Throughout the show Jihoon was awkward, his actions trepidatious. He didn't know the words to say and he sure as hell wasn't comfortable in doing this. His palms sweated profusely when the hit counter changed from three to ten then stopping at twenty-two.

 

He refused to show his face at first, only displaying chest down and it he didn't know how it happened but the viewers thought of him as a tease. They cooed at him in the live chat, telling him how pretty his skin was, how soft he looked, and how endearing his voice was.

 

It didn't take long before he loosens up and he finds himself touching himself on the camera brazenly. Desperately trying to open his eyes to see the comments directed to him. The very first time he receives tokens makes something flutter in him.

 

**chimiechimchim sent you 10!**

 

His eyes shut close and his pace quickens and he comes in thick strings. It was only a matter of seconds when the chat room turns into a hubbub of dirty remarks about how good he was, how alluring he sounds when he comes, how good he would look like if he took cock. Cheeks blooming into pink tints, he hurries to shut his laptop close and he just lays on his bed, not believing what just happened.

 

Morning came and Soonyoung didn't even bother to knock as he barged right in.

 

"Are you out of your _mind_?" He seethes.

 

Jihoon could only bother to yawn groggily before he hears him spitting expletives of how stupid he was for actually signing up as a camboy and _you were so noisy last night I didn't even get to sleep a wink!_

 

He didn't listen through it all and he just falls back asleep, wishing that Soonyoung would get jaded and just leave him be.

 

He does. Because the next time he wakes up, the man was already out of his room, a sticky note on the door.

 

not mad at you. just don't be too rash about this and go fucking with others okay. i wont tell anyone... well... except jisoo. he needs to know. the food's on the counter. eat up before school kay?

 

God bless him for having such a wonderful friend.

 

If his day could get any better, it did. He opens his e-mail to see if any notice was given from school but he found something better.

 

**_Good day, kinkybunny_1122! Your balance as of March 26, 2014, 8:37 p.m. is $2 (donated by chimiechimchim-10 tokens). The money will be sent this Friday, March 28, 2014. If you wish to stop receiving e-mails like this, simply unsubscribe by clicking this link..._**

 

"Well, _shit_ ," Jihoon chuckles at what he read.

 

The reality that he gained two dollars from jerking off to people online through a camera crashes down on him and he doesn't get to do anything besides laugh. As crude as it was, this was the very first money he ever gained by himself. He wants to be proud of it but he sure as hell can't scream that he touches himself to get money.

 

The moment he got in the classroom, Jisoo all but pounced on him with incessant questions only for him to reply with a short and simple _"I gained two dollars overnight. Imagine how much more I'd get."_

 

Jisoo stared gobsmacked at him while Soonyoung just laughed.

 

Time stretched on and the twenty viewers he once had escalated into fifty and in three month's time, he was already the first user in the Top 10 ranking with a number of seven hundred—steadily increasing—watching him. It was on the next month when he decides to show his face, thinking upon himself that there was no harm in doing it, he even garnered double the pay because of his face. It even got to the point where some clips of his live shows got posted on twitter by NSFW accounts.

 

And the thought that anywhere he went, some people might recognize him as that gay guy who fucks himself every Friday night makes him anxious. But no one in school called him out for it. It was either because they really don't know or they decided not to speak about it for it will only make them sound like horny guys desperate to find release from someone online.

 

Jihoon got back to living in his flat and he already got to put a few of his money in the bank. Being a camboy paid well.

 

And what once was his act of recording himself lewdly in front of hundreds of people for the sake of money turned into something different altogether. He started loving the idea of people's attention on him. As crude and sick it may sound. He gets off to it.

 

The lecture went on. Between the three of them, Jisoo was the only one attentively listening to the lecture; Soonyoung was on the verge of falling asleep; while, Jihoon just stared off the distance.

 

"Do you know who your prof in English is already?" Soonyoung elbows him, whispering.

 

"Not yet. The sub yesterday said that we'd know today."

 

"I hope it's someone ugly and boring so you sleep and flunk the class," he chuckles.

 

"I won't flunk. If I do, then I'd suck dick to pass," Jihoon says tediously.

 

"What if it's a girl," Soonyoung counters, biting in the laugh threatening to slip off.

 

"Then I'd ask _could you spare time for me, dear madam. I wish to ask if you have had any dreams of being a Mommy Dom for a small guy like moi."_

 

Soonyoung doesn't even try to cover up his laugh anymore as he bends over, guffawed. Their professor calling his attention to shut up.

 

The day went on in a normal fashion. Students shifted in their seats, some actually listening throughout the pile after pile of lecture in the succession of subjects. Jihoon preferred to act like he was listening but he was really thinking about how the word _word_ originated and why it was perceived as _word_ when it was only said so by the creator.

 

But don't take him wrong. He hates their philosophy class.

 

It was finally the last subject, everyone walking out their rooms because of their extra classes. Jihoon chose English out of all the possible classes because he had a gist on how to speak it. Someone taught him a few words a few years back—though it was only useless things, not even the simple everyday phrases were taught to him—and he actually had the fervor to learn more.

 

He sits on his usual spot, the seat on the first row near the door (he could easily go out during dismissal).

 

He thinks of resuming his game while waiting for the professor but he goes against it, seeing that his phone was only a few percent away to dying. Sighing, he only sinks in his chair, burrowing his chin into the collar of his loose turtleneck, his bare legs rubbing against each other—he should've worn pants instead of shorts, the room was _cold._

 

"Have you seen our prof?" He overhears one of his blockmates ask.

 

"No but I heard he's hot," says the other.

 

"Hell no, have you seen the male teachers here? They're all wrinkly and old, stop having high hopes."

 

Jihoon hated hearing such conversations. It made them sound so thirsty to get some.

 

It was after five minutes when Jihoon starts tapping his shoe on the floor irritatedly, not believing how late the professor was on his (or her) own fucking class on the very first day. He was actually already planning on going out, opting to just cut when the door swings open in an instant.

 

The click clack of leather shoes reaching his ears. Eyes trailing up to the person standing before them.

 

Polished black shoes, black skinny jeans hugging toned legs and thick thighs, white button up polo tucked in his jeans, the sleeves folded up in three-fourths, the top button popped open revealing tan skin and distinguished collar bones that rivaled Bang Yongguk's. His eyes travel higher and he feels his throat close in, a choked sob almost leaving him as his eyes dilate in shock.

 

Chiseled jaw, thick, pouty, plush lips shaped like Cupid's bow, tall nose, high cheekbones, big, round, black eyes that seemed to pierce holes right through him adorned with thick and long eyelashes, topped off with black locks that fluffed up effortlessly, reaching just a centimeter above his thick eyebrows.

 

Jihoon was all too familiar to seeing that face and body though it seemed like a distant memory to him. But it still didn't bother to catch him off guard. Stomach tightening already as his body grew hot all over, palms clammy from anxiousness though for what reasons, he does not know. Was this how the idiom "butterflies in my stomach" felt like? 'Cause if it does, he wants to sue whoever invented that.

 

It didn't feel like butterflies.

 

It was as if he swallowed tons of hot packs during the heat of summer and he feels it all in his stomach, some threatening to explode and he's unsure of how he should feel and of what he should do.

 

The man surveys around the room, trying to lock eyes with at least everyone in the class. Probing eyes look around before nearing his direction.

 

Jihoon closes his eyes but he still feels it. The penetrating gaze on him even if only for a moment.

 

_Holy shit._

 

"Shit, he's hot," someone behind him whispers.

 

"Hello everyone, I'm your professor in English. My name is Choi Seungcheol but you can just address me as Seungcheol. I hope we all get along!"


	4. [REC] Choi Seungcheol

If Jihoon had the power to turn back time, he would go back and choose a different extra class. It didn't matter if he took French or Advanced Calculus, he just wanted to _not_ have English (that or he wanted to go back to his house so he could dress up properly. For school formality's sake, of course).

 

All eyes look straight to the man in front of them. Some only watched in anticipation for the lesson, some for the man itself, and some didn't even bother to listen at all.

 

"Compared to other professors here, I'm actually only twenty-four," he chuckles, some of the girls in the class lacking reservedness as they all but scream hoots of joy, "but don't worry, the man in front of you is fully capable of teaching decent and proper english." And as if he wanted to show his point, he switches to english, majority of the class confounded by the foreign language.

 

"I excelled in university and am now pursuing my Bachelor's degree to be followed right after by my Master's degree and I was given the chance to teach just after my graduation a few months back; hence, me being here in front of all of you. So let us all get along well," he flashes a chill-inducing smile—for Jihoon, that is—as he claps his hands, "and lastly, I don't have any rules here. I just check and record grades, everything is up to you! So, can we start?"

 

To say the least, Jihoon had a hard time tuning in to the whole lecture. Sure, he should stop acting like a damsel-in-distress waiting for Seungch- _Mr. Choi or whatever the hell he wanted to call himself_ to notice him and call him out for a passionate reunion—that mostly consisted of them being in each other's space, with a maximum distance of a hair's length—but he just couldn't get himself to stop fidgeting in his seat.

 

Not even thirty minutes in and the board was already littered with different foreign words. He was in no mood to learn about subject-verb agreement right now. He wanted to call out for the elder but he didn't know _what_ for. _Why_ he should even call.

 

Why was he so adamant on getting noticed by the man when they haven't even met for three years? For all he knows, Seungcheol already forgot about him, their fleeting memories together only specks of dust shrouded on the very back of his mind.

 

Jihoon was probably just overthinking about this too much. Maybe Seungcheol _does_ remember him but he doesn't really think that they have anything worth talking about anymore. Maybe Jihoon just really wants...

 

"... oon."

 

"... Jihoon-ssi?"

 

"Are you with me, Jihoon?"

 

A voice pulls him out of his thoughts, forced to look straight at the man standing a few tiles away from his seat.

 

"Do you know how to arrange this sentence properly?" The professor continues softly.

 

He continues staring at him before slowly standing up to answer but his face still shows that of absolute confusion. His eyebrows creased together, lips shaped in a pout. But Seungcheol beats him to it, the elder answering the response even he didn't know he wanted.

 

"Don't worry, Jihoon, I remembered your name because I looked over the class list and seat plan before I went here. Please do not think of me as a stalker," he jests, the class laughing in his defense, "now, please, do answer my question," he clarifies.

 

Jihoon just mumbles out his answer, the man smiling while exclaiming a _"correct!"_ as he sits back down. He doesn't get to ignore the fast beating of his heart as it seemed to plunge down to his stomach.

 

Seungcheol only knew his name because of the list.

 

_He doesn't remember me._

 

 

"I'll find a random mobile number in your class and just message him/her by tonight in case of any announcements for the next meeting. Class dismissed."

 

Everyone packs their bags. The chatting of numerous people fusing together making Jihoon's head throb. He hurriedly grabs his things and ignores the voices of the girls behind him about how hot _Mr. Choi_ was ( _boy_ , they didn't know just how ripped that man was... but he's not saying anything, he was innocent).

 

Heading out, Jihoon starts searching for his phone, used to listening to music during his ride home, when a hand suddenly grips on his wrist. Breathing in fast, he whips his head back too fast, unconsciously hitting the person on the shoulder.

 

_"Ow!"_ He hears the hurt man groan.

 

"Oh my _God_ , I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so-" he chants continuously only to squint his eyes, " _Seungcheol?"_ He blinks awkwardly, "I mean... Sir... Seungcheol... Sir..."

 

The elder just laughs. The way he chuckled made Jihoon's body warm all over, it felt like the sun kissing his skin as he walks along row after row of trees emanating the crisp smell of dew.

 

_Cozy_.

 

It made Jihoon feel cozy.

 

"Stop being so awkward, Ji. Just call me Cheol or Seungcheol... when we're out the classroom, of course. Don't want the students spreading rumors," he chuckles. Jihoon watches as Seungcheol walks aheadbefore turning to look back at him, cocking his head, urging him closer, "come on. We've got _lots_ to talk about."

 

Jihoon didn't know how stupid his mind and body was as it moved by itself. Finding himself walking beside the elder towards a place he perceives to be the café a few blocks from the school.

 

"So, how's life?" Seungcheol asks instantly the moment they find their seats at the back of the café.

 

"'m good... you?" _Way to be awkward, Jihoon._

 

"Same old, same old. I'm a teacher now... as you can see," he laughs as if it was an inside joke the two of them shared—Jihoon didn't get it one bit—before continuing, "but enough about that. How long has it been? Two? Three years? _Man_ , you still look good," he drawls the last part, emphasizing his idea while throwing his head back with his eyes closed.

 

"But, wait, how long do you travel from the school to your house? You're far from here, right?"

 

He didn't know if Seungcheol was a natural talker or if he was just really skeptic about everything. Seungcheol changed—he did, too. He really didn't know anything about the man anymore. Second year college Choi Seungcheol was different from Bachelor's-degree-taking Choi Seungcheol who was also, out of some twist of fate, his professor. He was sure of it.

 

"I moved out during eleventh grade, have a flat of my own now. Just a bus away from here, pretty great," he answers, twiddling his fingers anxiously.

 

And it was as if Seungcheol noticed that. He looks up at the elder who was standing up. "I forgot to buy us some drinks. Just wait here, okay?"

 

Jihoon was just to reply when the man stops to look at him again. "You still like mocha frappe?"

 

It happens in an instant. His body softens from its rigid composure and he feels a smile start creeping on his lips.

 

"Yes, please."

 

Jihoon sits there, left to ponder on his own. He didn't know how he ended up being with the elder again after so long. Was it predestined or was it just the world laughing at his pitiful and boring life? He didn't understand it but a string in him got plucked and he wants to hear more of the music it can produce. Would it create wondrous symphonies or ignored drafts?

 

He wants to know just where this could end up.

 

The cup on the table, Jihoon doesn't bother holding it as he only leans down to sip on the straw.

 

"So, you ready to talk to me now?" Seungcheol chirps again, leaned back on the chair with his cup in one hand, before sipping on it, his eyes the only thing Jihoon sees.

 

"Yeah... uh... yeah 'm fine. What made you think I'm not, Cheol," he mumbles as he clicks his tongue.

 

" _There_ you go. Back to being my little Jihoonie," he refuses to get swayed by that comment, "now, anything worth talking about while I was gone? I missed you _so_ much, Ji."

 

"Really though, nothing much happened. Remember Jisoo and Soonyoung? They decided to take up DevComm with me. Though I refused at first since this is their future we're talking about but they insisted." Their conversation went on, Seungcheol sharing his experiences too.

 

They laughed at each other's stories. The feeling was so nostalgic that Jihoon couldn'tdesist from his heart thumping hard against his chest. Seungcheol's laugh and smile was so genuine that it made him want to see _more_. Want them dedicated to _him_. Just like they did in the past.

 

The more they talked, the more he remembered those times they spent together. Their very own tête-à-tête late at night that stretched on lengthily despite them needing to wake up early for class the next day.

 

Jihoon gets pulled out of his reminiscing when Seungcheol goes on a rapid tirade of how his neighbor's cat ruined the paint on his door. Jihoon practically guffawed at the idea, add it with Seungcheol's face and he just couldn't stop himself from thinking of how childish the elder was.

 

"I also tried owning a cat but the landlord apparently hates animals and I thought that it might get away with my job so yeah," Jihoon remembers right after he laughs—he didn't want to admit it but the look Seungcheol gave him may or may not have sent chills running down his spine.

 

"What kind of job?" Seungcheol asks.

 

He pauses, thinking up of a proper excuse, mentally hitting himself at the slip-up—he certainly will not tell the man that he works as a camboy. Nope, never in his life. "I... uh... I work at a convenience store across my house... I unfortunately got the night shift. Might make me spend less time if I get a cat. Bummer."

 

Seungcheol only purses his lips while nodding slowly. "At least you have a source of income already." Jihoon was starting to feel relieved that the topic was going to an end only for it to make a loop back to Fidgety Land when Seungcheol crosses his legs, elbow resting on the tabletop, his chin perched on his palm. And he hears the oh-so-familiar deep voice speaking to him.

 

"But enough of that," he starts, "any girlfriend?" Jihoon swallows the lump building up in him, "boyfriend?" _There_ it is.

 

He was torn between lying that he has one and actually telling the truth. He chooses the latter.

 

"None."

 

Seungcheol only tilts his head a bit to the side, "none, what, Ji?"

 

Something twists and tugs in Jihoon making him press his legs together, his head now looking down, eyes shutting close. The sudden change in the atmosphere new to him yet familiar to him that it only dawned on him that he was actually _waiting_ for it.

 

"... none, sir."

 

He sees the flash of a smirk on his peripheral view and it works wonders in his body. Silence surround the two only to be disrupted when he speaks out the question boggling his mind.

 

"How about you?"

 

Seungcheol doesn't need to ask the full context of the question as he replies confidently, "none. You were my first and last, Ji."

 

He doesn't get to hide his expressions anymore as he looks up, eyes wide, caught off guard from the elder's response.

 

Jihoon honestly did not know what and how to response so he sighs in relief, accidentally mumbling out a small _"me, too"_ , hoping that the elder didn't hear it but he surely did, if the wide smile on his lips was any indication.It was only after a few more sips later when Seungcheol points out that it was already dark out and that they should leave.

 

"It's okay, hyung. It's a Friday tomorrow. We don't have classes."

 

"Doesn't change the fact that the crime rates are high these days. Come on, better safe than sorry," he says as they walk out.

 

The two just stands by the bus stop. The rustling of the leaves and the thumping of their hearts the only music playing in their ears. It was completely deserted. The bus still ten minutes away from arriving.

 

Jihoon leans on a post while Seungcheol stood beside him.

 

"Hey," Seungcheol starts, to which he replies with a grunt, "remember when we waited like this back then?"

 

It only takes a second before he remembers the memory and a smile simultaneously carves on his face, "you always loved to busy yourself 'cause you got bored easily."

 

Seungcheol chuckles at that, "yeah. You used to always hug me just so I could stop fidgeting. But I liked it more when you even went to such measures to ki-"

 

Jihoon lets a loud squeak, cutting the elder short as his face grew hot. "Okay, TMI, hyung. Just... why'd you suddenly remember?"

 

"Well, I am now, too, Ji."

 

"We only have a few minutes till the bus comes, _professor_ ," he accentuates the word as a tease, "what d'you wanna do?"

 

"This."

 

He didn't know if this was a joke or a dream. If it was, he just didn't care anymore. Let him be.

 

Plush lips the taste of coffee pressed against his. He can smell the familiar scent of vanilla filling his senses. It has been so long ago since he has felt like this and it made his knees weak.

 

They stay like that for a few more seconds. Seungcheol's lips fluttering against his lips, not fully pressed, just enough for him to pull away or look away if he wants to.

 

But he doesn't.

 

He wants this.

 

_Needs_ this.

 

A tongue shyly pokes on his lips, asking for permission to which he allows easily. Their mouths moving against each other passionately as their hearts beat in sync, pounding hard and fast against their breasts.

 

Hands cling on his waist, gripping past his sweater and onto his skin making him moan in the elder's lips.

 

Mind filling once again with questions, Jihoon hastily pulls away. Face blown away as he sported a hazy look. "Wait... what...what are we doing? Fuck. You're a _teacher_ , I'm your student. We _can't_."

 

He was adamant on continuing his list of reasons as to why they should stop but Seungcheol only cups his cheeks, soul-filled eyes staring straight at him. "I've been waiting for this for a long time, Ji. I'm done playing house. We're not kids anymore. But if you tell me to stop, I will. I don't want to rid that option for you. I just don't want this to be one-sided, Jihoon. I mean... I don't know if I've been reading the signals wrong or not..."

 

He clearly sees the worry in the man's eyes and Jihoon knows exactly what he wants. He wants Seungcheol back in his life.

 

Previously immobile hands now slide its way to the back of Seungcheol's pants, slipping his hands inside the back pocket of his jeans and he pulls him in. Head tilted up, a smirk on his lips, Jihoon has his eyes barely opened. "I want this. I missed you."

 

Seungcheol closes the short space they have as he leans down, taking in the younger's lips on his own. Their body pressed flush against each other for dear life. His leg instinctively moving in between Jihoon's, parting them as it rubs against hard muscles.

 

"So good," Seungcheol whispers when they pull away, " _fuck_ , you're still so perfect."

 

"Am not," Jihoon chuckles weakly, fingers groping in the pockets. Seungcheol's ass was an artwork to behold. "You are."

 

"Keep thinking that-" Seungcheol's words get cut off when the familiar tune of Verbal Jint's song plays in the air—Jihoon doesn't get to cover his smile at that.

 

"Wait," he grins toothily.

 

Jihoon just nods his head. Mind still hazy from their impromptu make-out session that he didn't even get to hear the elder's conversation on the phone anymore.

 

"Ji, change of plans," he mumbles, "I actually wanted to surprise you by taking you home but Miss Lee's asking for me back in school. She just ruined our moment, damn it," he mumbles the latter to himself though Jihoon hears it, "I'm sorry, Ji," a pout now forming on his lips.

 

"Nah, it's okay, hyung," the two sees the distant flash of lights down the road, "see? The bus is here anyway. Take care when you go home, okay?"

 

"I will. You, too, Ji," Seungcheol smiles back before pressing a soft kiss on the crown of Jihoon's head.

 

The ride home was far from the usual he had.

 

He wanted to act as if everything was normal. Okay, even. But it wasn't.

 

Jihoon knows that Seungcheol noticed it, what with his knee rubbing against him, and that was what infuriated him further. He was hard and he was left all by himself to relieve his boner.

 

And it wasn't just that. There were tons of Lees all over university but he was hell bent on believing that the only _miss_ Lee that could call Seungcheol late at night was Lee Hyori. She was already of a quite old age but she was a beauty. And Jihoon still remembers a fact about Choi Seungcheol.

 

That thick man was bi.

 

Blood boiling because of both lust and anger, Jihoon was on edge. He heads to his bedroom once he gets back. Not even setting up his laptop properly on his desk as he hastily drops it on the edge of his bed.

 

Jihoon was a simple man. He thinks rashly and right now was one of those times. The only thing he could think of to release all his frustrations from Seungcheol was to fuck himself senseless—as crude as that may sound, he didn't care.

 

He discards everything and grabs the first pair of thigh high socks he sees in his drawer. He didn't bother finding an appealing color he usually used because of his constant image as a cute submissive. His legs now covered in dark colored stripes reaching half of his thighs. A black sweater fitting tightly around his torso. His fingers placed snugly in the holes making the sleeves reach past his knuckles comfortably.

 

Ignoring how abrupt his actions are right now, only having one fixed goal on his mind, he opens Photo Booth and records a short video of him with his ass raised in the air, spit slicked finger pushing in and out slowly.

 

Far from wanting himself to come then and there, he stops and opens his Twitter. Posting the video—converted into a GIF right before—with a short caption.

 

**_A surprise broadcast in 10 minutes~ Please anticipate Woozi tonight._**


	5. [REC] Teaser

[](http://imgur.com/itR1kCw)


	6. [REC] Daddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BEWARE:  
> [dramatically wipes a teardrop away] jihoon's dialogue sounds like some script from a cringe-y and poorly written and executed gay porn im crying

Jihoon was risking his concept by doing this impetuous live show. Right from the get-go, he didn't bother looking at the comments that could easily be full of people interrogating him of why he suddenly changed (in terms of attitude-slash-personality)—though he'll still look at it right after.

 

Tonight was all about him. It was all for him to absolve the bits of rage in him all because of one person he never bothered to let go. Someone, no matter how many times he tried to forget, he still hasn't stopped thinking about.

 

Their memories spurred so much emotion in him that he wanted to relive everything. And add it to the man's personality and features, Jihoon was beyond enamored by Choi Seungcheol.

 

So Jihoon lay there, his face pressed on the sheets as he fingered himself, ass raised in the air pointing directly towards the camera. Hushed moans leave him as he continuously slides a finger in. The drag in smooth making him enter another finger in.

 

" _Ngh, fuck,"_ he mumbles, as it soon turns into three, then four, and he surprises even himself when his moans grow louder, his thumb grazing his red and stretched rim every thrust in.

 

"Fuck, _God_ , hit me harder, _shit_ ," the words spill out of him fluidly, not talking to anyone in particular, only wanting it _out._

 

"Fuck me harder, _fuck_ , right there, shit, faster faster _faster_ ," he chants along with accelerating flick of his wrist.

 

He quickly flips himself on his back, legs raised and spread in the air as he scooted closer to the camera. The position permitting him to fully push his thumb in along with the four digits pressing in him. He pushes it in more, the feeling of being stretched making him arch off the bed slightly, his other hand reaching to touch his own cock, alleviating the stinging pain.

 

" _Shit!_ " Jihoon hisses, his body stilling at the feeling ofhis whole fist probing deep in him.

 

Breathing hard, Jihoon blinks away the few tears in his eyes before finally moving again. He tries wriggling his fingers and only squeals louder when the room resounds with the squelching of his fingers and his ass, his legs instinctively closing at the feeling but he pries them apart right after.

 

A harsh jab of his finger later and he comes with a loud moan. His body stilling as he arched fully, head thrown back as moan after moan spilled out of him. He slowly pulls his fist out and he moves sluggishly, grabbing a pillow, he hugs it tightly against his chest, recoiling to the side and he whispers like a mantra.

 

"Daddy... Daddy..." the words said out in pure english. His body heating up just as the words left him, mind filling with so many scenarios he once stood in.

 

His penis still soft, Jihoon raises his legs again. Not even bothering to slick himself up first, he instantly pushes his fist in again.

 

Compared to his slow pushes a while ago, he rams fast and hard in himself. Head moving from side to side at the feeling as he screams.

 

"Please, please, _fuck_ , Daddy, I need your cock. Deep... in... _ngh_ ," he blurts out the filthy words. That one word still lingering in his tongue. 

 

_The one english word he was taught._

 

"Fill me up, please. Ji- _ngh_ , Woozi wants your cock, Daddy, _please_ ," his penis finally twitching slightly, slowly getting harder by the second.

 

_'You're so pretty like this, Ji. So soft under me. You want my cock? Want me to fill you up so good you start coming like the pretty slut you are for me?'_

 

The feeling of being stretched repetitively every time he pushes his fist in making him go crazy. His fingers unintentionally poking sensitive spots within him.

 

"You like this, Daddy?" He purrs, voice coming out small as he moans at the way his hole stretches wide only to close in around his fist, the feeling too much for him, "watching me fuck myself like a little slut. Your little, baby, cock slut... _shit_ ," a hiss leaving him.

 

"Do I look pretty like this? Fist in my ass, fucking myself hard thinking of you," voice getting breathier and breathier by the second as he moans.

 

He tries to wriggle his fingers inside him, eyes only growing wider, a choked sob leaving him at the feeling of his fingers hitting different spots in him. It wasn't long after before he feels a finger graze near his prostate.

 

"D-Daddy, you fuck me so _good_ ," he drawls out in between his whimpers, body now moving in time with his own thrusts as he pushes himself into it. "Making me scream from you cock- _ngh_ , I'm..." his voice turns smaller, body closing in on itself again when he practically thrashes around, back arching off, "no no no _no_ , I _can't_ ," he pleads to no one, eyes permanently open as more sobs leave him.

 

The feeling was different as his fingers wriggled around in him, his toes curling more than it should have, body tingling with so much pleasure that what happens next crashes to him like big waves slapping against rocks. Legs falling on the bed with his knees raised up, his fist lodged still in his hole, unmoving as he wets himself.

 

Spurt after spurt of clear liquid leaves him, some trailing down his stomach and onto his sheets while some pooled on his stomach.

 

Slowly feeling the fatigue reach him, he moves his hand out of him, the loud squelch echoing in the room followed right after by his weak moan. Body still tingling in his high, he scoots closer towards the camera and unabashedly raises his legs back up in the air, hands slowly reaching to cup his butt cheeks before spreading them apart.

 

His red and wet hole bared for everyone to see, a lazy smirk plays on Jihoon's lips barely seen on the camera, face blown up, too overwhelmed. Still thinking of the man, he feels small whines leave him as he grips tighter on the perky globes before clenching around nothing, knowing that the sight of his gaping hole still rimmed with bits of cum drove them wild.

 

"You fucked me so well, Daddy," he coos, "making me cum so hard from your fat cock," he ends it with a twang that shoot chills down the audience's spines. "Can't wait to feel you fucking in me again," he only accentuates it more by reaching his index finger to trail around the rim, circling around it making him clench tighter around nothing, "hard and fast.... face down, ass up... you love that don't you, Daddy. Knowing how you can fuck me till all I can think of is your thick cock in my ass," he giggles at that, not even caring anymore as he pushes the finger in him, instinctively closing in from the oversensitivity of having been entered again.

 

" _Mm_ , you fuck me so _well._ "

 

_'Seungcheol...'_

 

"Fucking me hard and fast until all I can scream is your name."

 

_'Seungcheol, fuck,_ please _...'_

 

"Always teasing me until I become a begging mess. You always loved seeing me cry for your cock."

 

_'Want... cock,_ please _, Cheol... Just_ fuck _me...'_

 

"Fucking me so good to the point where I lose my voice from screaming so much."

 

_'Come on, Jihoon. Scream for me... show me how good you are, baby...'_

 

"F-Fuck... gonna... gonna cum again... _shit!_ D-Daddy... Daddy Daddy _fuck_."

 

Terribly wasted, Jihoon breathes in for a few minutes before standing up to turn the camera off. He lies back on his bed right after, not caring that he was in a pool of his own dirtiness, the only thing in his head was how he managed to gain release multiple times by the mere thought of the elder he was oh-so familiar with.

 

A small smile slowly graces his lips before he rolls himself to his side, reaching up to grab a pillow. He presses it in between his legs and hugs it. The feeling of his heart thumping hard and quick in his chest inevitable as he feels his stomach clench by the image of a certain Choi Seungcheol dancing in his mind.

 

He really _is_ still in love with Seungcheol.

 

**_[ N Y A R K ]_ **

 

It was a little later when Jihoon finally removed his sheets and cleaned himself up when he sits on his bed, back against the wall with his laptop on his lap. He lazily scrolls along the litter of comments left to him an hour ago.

 

The thought that he was being watched a while ago really left his mind, it was as if all he had in mind was that a metaphysical Seungcheol was watching him and speaking to him. But life was shit and he was just delusional a while ago, so what gives.

 

The comments he read directed to him only made him grimace.

 

"Fucking dirty ass perverts," he sneers as he reads through everything.

 

**YAOIWAT: youre pretty today as well woozi**

**YAOIWAT sent you 20!**

 

**YouCallingMeALiar: is it just me or does he look different**

 

**FieryBird: dafuq u mean he luck diffrent**

 

**Opalst0n3: holy shit is he gon fist himself**

**Opalst0n3 sent you 90!**

 

**Mikazuki_Hoshi: ride that fist hard wooz**

**Mikazuki_Hoshi sent you 60!**

 

**hoseokmin: sdhjfbwjksdkja**

**hoseokmin sent you 55!**

 

**jihoen: hoLY SHIT DKJSKSMSN HE FUCKGIND PISEDEJD SJ**

**jihoen sent you 95!**

 

**lizfallsover: i rly wanna fck u woozi**

**lizfallsover sent you 85!**

 

He reads further down, his eyes squinting more as he reads the variety of how to say "I want to fuck your pretty ass, Woozi".

 

"Fucking perverts," he hisses before shutting his laptop down and lying on his bed to finally sleep.

 

Well, good thing was he gained so much money again overnight. So, perks to all those hormonal dudes who didn't have lives.


	7. [REC] Chance

 

 

 

He still remembers when his mother suddenly barged in his room with his grades in her hand.

 

"You didn't tell me you were failing your class," she said with a crestfallen look on her face, she wasn't mad, just disappointed that Jihoon didn't bother telling that to her.

 

"Sorry, ma. I just didn't want to bother you or anything and it's just really too hard for me," he reasons out. He remembers the way her mum just smiles at him and nods compassionately.

 

"It's okay. Don't worry, honey. I'll give you a tutor for this subject, okay?"

 

Jihoon agrees to that, wanting to make his mother feel proud of when he finally gets his grades back up.

 

It was after a week when Jihoon finally meets his tutor. It was on a Saturday morning, just as he trudges down the stairs still in his pajamas when he hears chatting in the living room.

 

"Oh, Jihoon, you're awake! Come here, I'll introduce you to your tutor," his motherimplores.

 

Now, Jihoon didn't want to be too exaggerated but he can't help it. This was his first time to even so much as think of something along the lines of _'Hallelujah praise the Lord, I think I'm gay!'_.

 

The man sitting on their couch had a white polo on and a pair of denim shorts that reached just above his knee. Black hair swept messily on his head as if he just ruffled it effortlessly right after he took a bath. Big black eyes, long eyelashes, tall nose, plump lips. But Jihoon's thoughts get cut off all of a sudden.

 

"You two can start tomorrow. Try to know each other first, okay?" He watches as his mum turns to the man with a smile, "Jihoon will show you his room upstairs. I'll follow right after to give you two snacks, okay?"

 

It doesn't even take long before Jihoon finds his usually empty bedroom now occupied with two people, mainly him and this hunk who was sitting on his computer chair in front of him.

 

"So, introductions first, huh? My name's Seungcheol and I'm twenty-one years o-"

 

Jihoon didn't know if his filter suddenly broke because he finds himself blurting out something.

 

"Are your lips really that thick? You look like a fish."

 

He instantly regrets his words, slowly feeling his eyes grow wide as his cheeks heat up in shame.

 

_'Stupid stupid stupid stupi-'_

 

"My lips _are_ thick and I'm a hundred percent sure they're natural, thank you very much," Seungcheol chuckles at him.

 

The elder's laugh instantly made him laugh along. It was hard not to. He was the kind of person who's laugh influenced others. So there they sat, laughing from God-knows-what.

 

**_[ N Y A R K ]_ **

 

They've been having a pretty good time together during their sessions. Seungcheol was easy to get along with and he wasn't strict while teaching Jihoon which made him learn easily compared to the teachers in school who always seemed to want to bite him even before he answers.

 

But it was on just one subject where Jihoon never seemed to grasp anything.

 

"Ji," Seungcheol starts with a small smile, "we've practically been going at this for two months now and you still haven't improved in your english."

 

Jihoon only huffs at that before flicking a page on his textbook. "Not my fault this shit's fucking _hard_."

 

The elder only laughs at that. "You really gotta stop cursing so much, Ji. You're still young."

 

"Young my ass, I've seen shit not appropriate for my age and excuse _you_ I'm not underage anymore so," he ends it with a smile while flipping Seungcheol the finger.

 

The man acts in faux disgust only to laugh right after. "You know what? We're not going anywhere here. Let's just stop the lesson for today and do anything you like, okay?"

 

"Yeah, sure, whatever."

 

The two have grown closer throughout the number of sessions they have had. They chitchatted in between their lessons only making them know more about each other. The two were astonished upon knowing that they both have the same taste in music, they play the same games, and they had the same interests. What even caught their attention was how, for some apparent reason, they had a similar circle of friends.

 

"How come Soonyoung never brought you up?" Jihoon exclaimed upon knowing that Seungcheol knew Soonyoung after hearing their small phone call a while ago.

 

"We're not really that close, I just know him 'cause his brother is a close friend of mine," he shrugs. "But I _have_ heard about _you_ ," he then leers as he leans back.

 

"Well, what'd they say about me?" Jihoon acts nonchalant though he still felt perturbed of what his friend's brother might have said about him.

 

"Nothing much. Only that you're really grumpy and that he didn't know how his brother could become friends with someone like you. I mean, I _have_ seen Soonyoung and you two aren't really... _the same_."

 

Seungcheol instantly notices how Jihoon tensed at his words, thinking fast, he continues, "but don't worry, Jihoon, from what I've seen, you're not really grump, per se," he chuckles to himself, glad that he finally caught the younger's attention again, "you're actually really soft, a fluff ball, like a marshmallow, cute little marshmallow and squish-"

 

His words get interrupted just as Jihoon jumps on him and locks him in a hold around his neck. "I'm not a marshmallow, you bastard. I'd prefer to be a fucking M&M, at least those aren't soft."

 

"Is it because you're small like an M&M, huh, Ji-"

 

Jihoon tightens his lock around the elder.

 

 

"You should really stop doing that to me," Seungcheol rubs his neck slowly.

 

"Stop what?" Jihoon says unenthusiastically to the man while biting on the tacos given by his mum a few minutes ago.

 

"Putting me in a choke hold. I'm too young to die yet."

 

"Uh, excuse _you_ , you're fucking old, grandpapi."

 

Grunting, Seungcheol forces everything in the name of the gods to not choke Jihoon back. " _God_ , you're so..."

 

"I'm so _what_?" he cocks an eyebrow at him.

 

"... I don't _know_ , okay? I can't think of a word. Now shut up," Seungcheol pouts, making Jihoon laugh at him.

 

In hopes of invigorating Seungcheol back, Jihoon scoots closer to him, the two men now sitting side-by-side on his bed, the bowl of nachos in his hands. Seungcheol only stares at the bowl Jihoon tilted slightly to encourage him to have some. The elder gets one and they just eat in silence with their backs against the wall, feet slightly dangling off the side of Jihoon's bed (well, technically, it was only Seungcheol's feet hanging off) as they munched on the food with smiles on their lips.

 

They managed to find themselves wrapped around thick blankets an hour later as they played on Jihoon's PS4. The previously quiet room was filled with raged cries of _"you're cheating!"_ and _"am not! You're just weak!"_ that was soon followed by thumping on the floor as they wrestled time and time again, majority of which was Jihoon straddling Seungcheol as he threatened to pull the man's hair out of his pretty little head. It didn't change the fact that Jihoon lost zero-to-five.

 

Time went on so fast when they were together that they didn't even realize that it was dark out already, only knowing when Jihoon's mum knocks and sees the two men lying on the bed, just staring at the ceiling as they talked.

 

"Seungcheol, sweetie, it's already seven o' clock, aren't you going yet? It's already dark out," she says thoughtfully and it was only then that the two sat up to draw the curtains slightly only to see that it was, indeed, already dark out.

 

Nodding, Seungcheol grabs his stuff and heads down, Jihoon following suit.

 

"Thank you again for everything, Mrs. Lee," he smiles, opening the door.

 

"Oh, don't mention it, Seungcheol. If anything, _I_ should be the one thanking you for keeping up with my son."

 

"Don't worry, ma'am, it's no biggie," he smiles, then turns to look at Jihoon who was awkwardly rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet with his hands on his back as he stared on the floor. "And, Ji?" He catches his attention at that, "I forgot to tell you this but my friend's gonna hold something in his house next week, Saturday," he looks back and forth from the younger to his mom, "would it be okay if I let Jihoon come? You know... for a change of pace in all the academics," he trails off.

 

It takes a few seconds before she smiles and nods. "Okay, Seungcheol. But watch Jihoon for me, okay? And don't be out too late, bring him back before ten, okay?"

 

Upon hearing that, Seungcheol agrees and bids one last goodbye. "I'm gonna pick you up at five, okay, Ji?"

 

Jihoon nods at him, matching his big smile. "Okay, hyung."

 

**_[ N Y A R K ]_ **

 

The days went by fast and it was finally Saturday. Jihoon didn't really know what to wear given that it was his first time to go to what he thinks is a party so he just dresses up comfortably. Blue shorts and a white shirt tucked inside, topped off with a black bomber jacket.

 

"You ready?" Seungcheol greets him the moment he opens the door.

 

"Not really but yeah sure, let's think that," he mumbles.

 

Chuckling, Seungcheol wraps his arm around Jihoon's shoulders and hollers behind him. "Miss Lee, we're going now!"

 

The reply comes right after about their promised curfew.

 

"Is that your car?" Jihoon says in awe as they walk closer and closer towards the sleek Aston Martin parked on the side of the road.

 

A laugh reaching him along with a beep, Jihoon just reaches to open the door. "Holy _shit_ , you're rich!"

 

It only makes the elder laugh louder. "Will you start giving me the respect I deserve now?"

 

Eyes twinkling with mischief, Jihoon chuckles, "bitch, nah."

 

**_[ N Y A R K ]_ **

 

The party was not what Jihoon expected to be his first. Everyone was drinking their asses off at the island, some just stood around, chatting, and some just busied themselves on the couch with their conquests.

 

"Uh... I don't think my mum will be happy about this..."

 

Seungcheol looks at Jihoon before clucking his lips and shaking his head. "No drinks for you, young man. You're just gonna be my little proxy tonight."

 

"Now I want to drink, you asshole." The elder winces at the punch blown on his shoulder.

 

"Just be a good boy. Now come on, I'll introduce you to Baekhyun."

 

Jihoon didn't like this Baekhyun guy. He screamed danger. The guy was loud from the get-go with him waving at them while screaming "sup, ma bitches" before drinking his alcohol.

 

"I don't like him," he murmurs as soon as the man leaves because "Chanyeol and Sehun look damn hot over there, I can't not let them tap this ass."

 

"Aww, he's not such a bad guy when you get to know him, Ji! He's all good, promise."

 

"I'd rather not get to know him, thank you very much."

 

"Let's just drop this, Ji. Come on, let's go sit down over there and I'll get us some drinks, okay?"

 

He stares at everyone. The smell of alcohol dripping heavily in the air along with sweat and something he was unfamiliar with.

 

"Here, got you some punch."

 

Jihoon says his thanks only to grimace. "You got me apple juice."

 

"Well, yeah, what did you expect?"

 

Not listening to him, Jihoon grabs Seungcheol's cup and sips on it, his face scrunching up at the taste and the burn down his throat.

 

"See? You can't even handle your alcohol even if you tried, JiJi."

 

"Don't fucking call me that, bastard," he wipes his lips quickly, practically shoving the cup back to Seungcheol.

 

It was after a few more minutes of his body thrumming to the hard beat when Seungcheol grabs his cup.

 

"We're all out. I'm gonna grab us some more, yeah? Don't go anywhere."

 

"I'm having so much fun I think I'd go anywhere from here," Jihoon deadpans in a monotone voice.

 

Seungcheol only chuckles while shaking his head before heading to the kitchen.

 

Time passed slowly as it already was but it felt slower now that Jihoon was left all by himself on the couch. He kept on looking at his phone, seeing that two minutes turned into four, then eight, and it was after twenty dreadful minutes before Jihoon mans up and heads to the kitchen himself.

 

He tries his best to avoid bumping from anyone's body, not wanting to risk having their musky scent on him.

 

It was all good until he stands rooted on his feet, staring at two people leaning on the island. It was a curvy girl along with a tall man, both were only talking but he could clearly see the hands sliding up and down the man's arm.

 

He takes a deep breath, he shouldn't be affected by this, Seungcheol is just his babysitter for tonight. Yeah. Babysitter. In parties. His partysitter. He decides to walk closer, zoning in on only their conversation, drowning out the music blasting loudly,

 

"You here with anyone?" The girls asks.

 

Eyes darting to the hands trailing up and down his arm, Seungcheol smiles, "I'm all alone tonight."

 

"This bitch." Jihoon doesn't even stay to finish their conversation as he grabs a newly refilled cup near him, coughing a bit at the taste of the alcohol. 'Come on, Jihoon. Mama ain't no raised a weak little bitch,' he thinks to himself as he downs the cup only to refill it. 

 

Again.

 

And again.

 

And again.

 

Before he knew it, he was already hanging by the beer pong table, jacket barely hanging off his elbows, his body trembling with adrenaline and liquor when a hand grips on his arm.

 

"Jihoon, what the fuck are you doing?" He hears a mad voice speaking.

 

Jihoon... oh yeah, he's Jihoon.

 

"Hey, what's up," he pops the p and giggles at the sound before reaching another cup on the table.

 

"Nope. None of that, Ji. Come on," the hand tugs more.

 

"Hey! Stop touching me! I'm... I'm winning, okay?" Good thing the crowd around him was supportive, what with them booing the man while saying "yeah, the dude was winning!"

 

"Well game's over. We're leaving whether you like it or not, Jihoon."

 

Mind and body laced with alcohol, he doesn't get the power in him to resist Seungcheol's hold on him.

 

They were just aboutto leave when rain pours down accompanied with the cackle of thunder.

 

Yelping, Jihoon grabs Seungcheol's shirt while burrowing his face onto his back. 'He smells good.'

 

"I don't wanna leave!"

 

Muttering under his breath, Seungcheol tries to pry the younger off him. "Stop being a brat, Jihoon. Come on, your mum's gonna be mad at me."

 

Jihoon was just about to go on a full blown tantrum when someone butts in on them.

 

"You can stay in one of the bedrooms upstairs. I don't mind," Baekhyun smiles before seeing Seungcheol squinting, "not all is sexed up, don't worry."

 

And as if on cue, Jihoon heightens up his whining and pushing himself onto him that Seungcheol doesn't have any choice but to give in.

 

"Ugh, fine."

 

It was a tough job trying to walk even a step with Jihoon along as he tried to sings songs from The Book of Life followed by a poor rendition of I Believe I Can Fly. But it wasn't a bit longer before Seungcheol decides to just carry him on his back, what with him seriously looking at him while saying, "dude, I actually think I can fly," before hinting that they go up the roof.

 

Trudging up the stairs with Jihoon on his back wasn't that difficult, except for his occasional urges to dance all of a sudden, since he didn't weight that much.

 

After three awkwardly croaked out sorrys to people busying themselves, Seungcheol finally reaches a vacant room. He flops Jihoon down the bed, not even feeling pity when he hears a small whimper because Jihoon just giggles right after.

 

He rings up Jihoon's mother to talk about their predicament, trying his best to make it sound real and not a your-son-just-got-wasted-and-I-don't-want-to-be-scolded-by-you excuse. She thankfully buys it and thanks him for taking care of his son. That only makes Seungcheol sigh more.

 

Tucking Jihoon up after removing his shoes and jacket and wiping him up, he was just about to lie on the sofa when a foot kicks on his waist.

 

"What was that for?" He grunts.

 

"Here... sleep," Jihoon pats the space beside him.

 

He knew that he shouldn't try to reason out with a drunk Jihoon. A sober one was hard to beat but a tipsy one would probably be harder. So he just situates himself beside Jihoon.

 

Seungcheol was thankful that unlike other intoxicated people, Jihoon instantly fell asleep, no unnecessary crying or fighting, he just dozed off instantly on his side of the bed. He was glad to have a decent sleep tonight.

 

Not.

 

He didn't know what happened. All he knew was that he, too, fell asleep, and next thing he knew, something was already on top of him.

 

An involuntary moan leaves him, making him wake up bit by bit and that's when he feels everything. Body moving against his, rubbing on his crotch, hands flat on his chest, small pants reaching his ears.

 

"Ji-what... Jihoon, what the actual fuck!" His last words croaked out as a particularly hard grind moves against his crotch.

 

He desperately tries to shove Jihoon away from him but the younger beats him to it, grabbing his hands and keeping it on his stomach.

 

"Stop squirming, Cheollie. This is all your fault," he hisses, not ceasing every cant of his hips.

 

"I... I didn't even do anything today. Stop this right now, Jihoon," he tries to stay sternly, it doesn't work.

 

"Just shut up and watch the show, Seungcheol," he giggles.

 

Only then did he realize that his pants were already taken off of him, only his boxers left. Barely.

 

"I'm gonna suck your cock, Seungcheol, you want that?" Jihoon cocks his head, slowing down his hips.

 

"I... no, Jihoon please, this isn't-"

 

"Right?" The younger's head was already against his, lips ghosting against his ear, "you flirting with that bitch wasn't right."

 

"Wait, what? Who... I... it was all because of that? Seriously, Ji?"

 

With Seungcheol chuckling all of a sudden, it was Jihoon's turn to turn bashful, but it doesn't last long as the chuckle turns into a choked sob as he trails a hand down to palm on Seungcheol's hardness.

 

"I just want a piece of you, baby. Don't you?" The lips leave his ears, trailing further up, faces against each other, eyes boring straight at each other.

 

'Fuck it.'

 

"Yes."

 

Seungcheol's breathy pant gets swallowed up as Jihoon leans in to take Seungcheol's lips. The kiss was messy, all tongue and teeth. The feeling only spiking them more, bodies thrumming with lust and need.

 

Leaning away to breathe deeply, Jihoon gets on his knees and moves to level himself on Seungcheol's crotch.

 

"Want my lips on your cock, baby?"

 

A grunt leaves Seungcheol, legs kicking slightly, only wanting more.

 

"I didn't hear an answer, Cheol. Do you want my lips on your cock?" A finger snaps his boxers, the feeling making Seungcheol's breath hitch, his body growing sensitive by the minute.

 

"Y-Yes," harsh pants leave him, body arching slightly, wanting more.

 

Jihoon clicks his tongue, clenching his hand around the base of Seungcheol's penis. "You didn't even say please, Cheollie."

 

"Ji, what the fuck just-" hazy eyes desperately try to look up, a chill runs up his spine as he sees the way Jihoon stares at him. The younger's eyes blown and filled with pure lust that it makes his skin crawl with need.

 

"S-Suck my cock... please."

 

A big smile crawls onto Jihoon's face and it makes Seungcheol think of how innocent he looked at the moment as his eyes twinkled. Except he wasn't. Because not a beat later and he feels his boxers slip off of him, hands creeping at his hips and down down _down_.

 

Fingers tap lightly against the underside of his twitching cock, his face growing hotter as Jihoon chuckles at the sight.

 

"You look so desperate to get touched, _hyung_."

 

" _Fuck,_ " he grits out, "you really shouldn't be saying that, Jihoon."

 

Breath fluttering against Seungcheol's now bare cock, Jihoon blows lightly on it, fingers slowly stroking it. "Why not, hyung?"

 

Seungcheol was just about to choke out a reply only for him to sob out as something wet envelops him. Looking down, he only hisses through gritted teeth a the sight of Jihoon staring at him through his eyelashes, mouth kissing the tip of his cock only to swallow it whole. His head steadily bobbing up and down, eyes slowly closing, only minding the cock in his mouth.

 

He cards his fingers on Jihoon's head, tugging on his hair making the younger groan around him, the vibration eliciting a moan from him. A hand goes on top of his, Jihoon scratching at the hand on his head only to hold it, loving the way Seungcheol gripped on his hair.

 

The room echoes with their moans and shallow breaths along with the wet slurps from Jihoon. It doesn't take long for Seungcheol to feel like reaching his orgasm what with the way Jihoon bobbed his head in desperation, fingers gripping on his thighs, his other hand unconsciously holding Seungcheol's now. Every suck and lick made Seungcheol's toes curl.

 

He knew that this was Jihoon's very first time to give head to someone but he can't rid the thought that this _wasn't_ because of how good he was doing. He knew just the right bobs he should do before pulling fully out only to lap on his slit before pressing his head against the inside of his cheek, applying just the right amount of pressure.

 

And it doesn't take long before Seungcheol's loud moans into mere grunts suppressed against gritted teeth, his eyes shut tight, sweat forming on his forehead as his hold on Jihoon tightens as he comes in strings.

 

Willing himself to open his eyes, he only feels himself bottom out more as Jihoon had his eyes closed, sucking away and swallowing up everything Seungcheol has to offer.

 

Pulling away, a thin string of cum glistening from Seungcheol's cock to Jihoon's tongue, the younger crawls up to him as if in a trance. Fingers trail up his torso before resting on his hair.

 

Mind hazy from what happened, Seungcheol barely processes the lazy peck on his lips followed by a slow, open-mouth kiss. The two working their way against each other. But the kiss seemed to end as soon as it started because not long after and Jihoon was leaving one last peck on his cheek along with a lopsided grin before he topples over beside him. Arm looping around his torso as soft snores left him.

 

Seungcheol finally hears everything normally again. The heavy bass from the party downstairs, the distant footsteps of all the people, and the fast thumping of his heart against his chest.

 

**_[ N Y A R K ]_ **

 

Salty.

 

Jihoon's mouth felt salty and he didn't know why. Did he chug down pints of salt? Did he drink a salt-water solution last night?

 

He didn't really know what happened and he didn't know if he should regret it _now_ or regret it _later_. But he was just about to choose one of the two when he hears a grunt beside him along with a large weight dropping on his stomach.

 

"What the f-"

 

"Hey, Ji," a groggy voice reaches him, making him look to his right.

 

"Uh... hyung?" He stares with a doubtful look as Seungcheol only smiles at him, eyes curved into crescent moons, a toothy grin on his lips, before he scoots closer, hugging him tighter.

 

"Morning, Ji."

 

Jihoon was unsure as to how he should react. He wasn't that tipsy for him to forget everything. It only took one look at Seungcheol irritatingly content morning face for him to remember about what happened last night. He tried to search it in him to feel even a tiny bit mad or repulsed at what happened.

 

But he didn't.

 

And Seungcheol seemed to catch up on it because not a little later and he finds lips landing on his face. Tiny pecks planted on his cheeks, then his eyelids, his forehead, his nose, his temple, his jaw, before landing one last on his lips.

 

The look Seungcheol gives him after pulling away makes something flutter within him but he's sensible enough to know what that look of his meant.

 

Sitting up straight, Jihoon pushes Seungcheol away from him making the elder grunt.

 

"What was _that_ for?" Seungcheol whines, lower lip jutting out in a pout.

 

"Don't kiss me."

 

Seungcheol's chest felt heavy, as if something pricked him only to drop on him like a ton of bricks.

 

"Oh..."

 

"I don't want to get all tongue-y with you without brushing my teeth first," Jihoon follows right after, his cheeks starting to color in a hue of red as he cast his eyes down.

 

" _Oh..._ "

 

"So come on," Jihoon casts one last look behind him, staring straight at the elder's eyes, "hurry up if you want to join the shower with me."

 

Without waiting for Seungcheol, Jihoon stands up, discarding his clothes in the process as he heads to the bathroom. Seungcheol follows suit, not bothering to hide his still bare bottom as he, too, removed his shirt.

 

Jihoon never knew he could stay under the shower for almost thirty minutes. He felt like a sagging prune by the second, his fingertips shriveling up from having been in the water for too long but he didn't. Fucking. Mind.

 

" _Fuck!_ " A moan slips out of him.

 

Hands gripping on Seungcheol's hair, Jihoon cants his hips in time with the elder's bobbing on his cock. His voice strained as every suck Seungcheol worked on him made him closer and closer to his end.

 

"So... so _good_ ," he doesn't get to stop the compliment from leaving him. It was too hard what with how Seungcheol looked, his red, thick lips wrapped around his cock, the man's lips were made to suck cock.

 

"You gonna cum, Ji?" He pulls away, smirking up at him as he pumped the thick erection in his hand.

 

Nodding frantically, Jihoon moves his hips into the elder's hands, wanting _more_.

 

Chuckling, Seungcheol swoops back in and works magic on the younger's cock. the feeling was too much for Jihoon and it doesn't take long before he comes in the elder's mouth. His moans bouncing around the bathroom loudly, making his flush a darker red at what just happened.

 

His knees were weak, almost buckling if not for Seungcheol promptly standing up and grabbing him by his waist. But it only makes him weaker because lips instantly latch on to his. A moan gets ripped out of him as he feels the distinct taste of his own cum, bits of the liquid slipping into his mouth.

 

The kiss was messy. Spit and cum dripping down their chins. Their bodies merging together as they hug each other, bodies so close yet they still wanted to be _closer_ , as if every centimeter between them is to be rid of.

 

"We," Seungcheol rasps out as he rests his head against Jihoon's neck, "we should really take a bath now."

 

"Yeah... yeah, we should," Jihoon chuckles along.

 

Despite the numerous questions streaming in Jihoon's mind, he still decides to shove them away, only wanting to feel more of _this_ with Seungcheol.

 

He didn't care if this was a mutual thing with Seungcheol or if it was just a fling for the elder. All he cared about was that he could be with Seungcheol.

 

**_[ N Y A R K ]_ **

 

His little arrangement with Seungcheol wasn't hard nor awkward. In fact, it made the both of them really happy.

 

Jihoon still got to do his tutorials with the elder with a plus on the side of either him chewing on cock or the elder chewing on his (not literally but you get the point).

 

It wasn't long before Soonyoung and Jisoo knew about it. They didn't explicitly say it but they were still uncertain on how to react about this. They didn't know if this would be a healthy relationship for Jihoon or not. But, since Jihoon was happy with all this, they decided to step away.

 

With the way they grew closer and closer together, it was only a matter of time before months turned into one whole year.

 

The two had gone from thick and thin. They had a few misunderstandings here and there but one of the two still managed to step down and accept his mistake.

 

To make everything much loose between the both of them, they even decided to share each other's kinks. Jihoon still remembers that one faithful day and he still can't stop from laughing at how stupid it was.

 

It was just a normal night during their tutorial. Sure, Jihoon's mum had her doubts after the party Seungcheol and Jihoon went to but she really had a soft spot for Seungcheol.

 

Jihoon was resting his head on Seungcheol's lap, the elder running his fingers through the younger's hair, the other hand holding a textbook as he bombarded Jihoon with questions.

 

One thing led to another and they find themselves in another position. Jihoon sitting on Seungcheol's lap, his legs wrapped around the elder as they held each other, heads resting on each other's shoulders, hands rubbing against each other's backs and sides.

 

"Hey, Ji?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Can I ask something... personal?"

 

"Mm hmm, what?"

 

"I..." Seungcheol trails off, slowly getting shy as he digs his face closer onto Jihoon's shoulder, "can we talk about... kinks... the bedroom... thingy?"

 

Jihoon's face heats up too, deciding to dig his face against Seungcheol too.

 

"But, why?" His voice comes out squeakily, making him embarrassed of himself but it seems like Seungcheol doesn't mind it one bit.

 

"So we can be more comfortable," he, too, squeaks out. The two men a ridiculous picture as they hid from each other, their voices small with bashfulness. "I... I'll start, okay?"

 

Jihoon just nods slowly.

 

"I think... I'm into leading. Like," he trails off for a few more seconds before continuing, "dominating someone. I like the idea... of someone submitting to me, giving themselves up to me," the hand rubbing up and down Jihoon's back trails downward, slowly resting on the younger's ass, "willingly opening up to me as I fuck them hard."

 

Breath hitching at his every word, Jihoon squirms slightly, already feeling heat pool at his crotch. "Me," he cuts off, "m-my turn... I like... I want you to dominate me. I want you to call me dirty things, and... and fuck me the way you like to... and- _hng!_ " Jihoon all but whimpers, fingers going up to grip on Seungcheol's shoulders as the hand on his ass fully rests there, gripping on his ass, kneading the skin through his shorts.

 

"Really, Ji?"

 

A barely-there whimper leaves Jihoon as the fingers move to slip in, touching past his boxers, now caressing bare skin.

 

"Want me to show you just what you are?"

 

"What... I am?"

 

The hands grips tightly around the two globes, slightly spreading them apart, the feeling making him clench unconsciously around nothing. Lips ghost on the shell of his ear, teeth nipping on the lobe, "my very own cock slut."

 

The moan that leaves Jihoon was an indication that he was okay with this. He never occurred to be someone into degradation for Seungcheol but here he was now, flipping the younger onto his stomach, ass raised in the air as he quickly slips both of their clothes off in swift movements.

 

"Are you okay with pain, too, baby?"

 

The way Jihoon wriggles his butt while whining was enough for him to know his answer. Hand meeting the younger's cheek, their moans and grunts reverberate around the room, his hand stinging at the blow. He watches at the way Jihoon's ass cheek beautifully blooms into a pretty shade of pink. Finding it cute, he does it on the other cheek too. Blow after painful blow and Jihoon becomes a moaning and sobbing mess, he was starting to leak, his cock head rubbing deliciously against the sheets as precum left him slowly yet painfully, only making him moan louder.

 

" _Fuck_ , you're really so God damn... _ugh_. You _know_?" Seungcheol asks exasperatedly as he leans down, now hugging Jihoon's thighs as he inches his face closer and closer to the younger's ass.

 

"I don't?"

 

"Don't be cocky with me, boy," he chuckles.

 

Jihoon was just about to retort something only to come out as a high pitched scream, painfully gripping the sheets as he digs his face into the sheets as Seungcheol spreads his ass cheeks and swoops in. A tongue licks up from his crack only to stop on his hole. The elder circles around it before pressing his lips on it, applying just the right amount of pressure that the audible pop of Jihoon curling his toes reaches the both of them.

 

Seungcheol starts tongue fucking his way into Jihoon's cavern, making the younger more and more into a whining and drooling mess as he tries to scream and cry for _more_ and _please_ and _cock_. But everything dims out a little when Seungcheol pulls back slightly, his breath ghosting on Jihoon's crack.

 

"Do me a favor, babe."

 

"Y-Yeah?" He asks shakily.

 

"I'll teach you a word and you just have to call me that in change of my name, okay?" He trails his forefinger towards the younger's rim.

 

"O-Okay, what is it?"

 

_"Daddy."_

 

"That's it? Isn't that like... father or something?"

 

The finger rubbing against his rim slowly inches in, slowly nearing the knuckle. " _Fine,_ " he hisses.

 

"Fine, what, baby?" He starts circling the digit inside the younger, loving the way Jihoon clenches tighter.

 

"Fine... Daddy..."

 

That was the very first time Jihoon saw Seungcheol act so impulsively. Not long after he said the word and he gets his reaction quickly as Seungcheol leans back in and sticks his tongue beside his finger. HIs appendage and organ working its way quickly in him, stretching him out towards his orgasm that Jihoon doesn't shy away from every cry of _Daddy_ that leaves him knowing that it spurred the elder on more.

 

It was only a matter of time before he feels the tightening in the pit of his stomach, thighs shaking, threatening to close. He reaches down to stroke his own cock as he empties himself onto the sheets, Seungcheol following right after as he hears broken moans followed by the sudden cold spraying onto his ass as the man paints him white.

 

He falls flat onto the bed with his cheek pressed against it before lips go back to touch his skin.

 

"Stop," he whines weakly.

 

"But I gotta clean you up, babe," Seungcheol reasons as he licks the spurts of cum on Jihoon's ass.

 

"Not this _way_ ," Jihoon retorts but not actually doing any attempt to stop Seungcheol from licking him.

 

"No one said that. Plus, you don't look like you're against me rimming you one last time."

 

If he agrees to him, he'll probably get the best orgasm he could have yet; but, if he laughs and says no, they could just sleep and get ready for school tomorrow.

 

Jihoon turns into a sobbing mess of _"Daddy, please fuck my dirty ass with your sexy tongue harder please"_ as he grinds his hips towards the elders mouth.

 

He obviously chose the former.

 

**_[ N Y A R K ]_ **

 

It was a little bit after four and everyone in school was bustling around.

 

Jihoon was just about to ride his bus back home when an arm lands on his shoulders.

 

"Where you going, Ji?" The ever-so-familiar asks him, now walking side-by-side.

 

"Home."

 

"Can I come with?"

 

"We don't have lessons tonight, Seungcheol."

 

Now pouting, the elder weakly punches Jihoon's shoulder, "but I wanna do the do with you, baby."

 

"Oh shut up. I'm not in the mood," he chuckles drily.

 

That makes Seungcheol stop in his tracks. Jihoon has never, _ever_ , refused to sex.

 

"Is everything alright, Jihoon?" He asks seriously, worry etched on his face.

 

"Just this group work we have going on," he shakes his head.

 

Sighing, Seungcheol thinks for a moment before grabbing Jihoon's hand.

 

"Come on."

 

Jihoon doesn't even get the chance to refuse before he finds himself getting dragged along towards God-knows-where.

 

The place wasn't so bad after all. It was just Seungcheol's apartment. He was just about to bring up something when Seungcheol cuts him to it, already saying that he contacted his mother before hand to ask permission that he stay the night.

 

Seungcheol's flat was spacey considering that he was all alone in it. They decide to eat a few noodles first before washing up and heading to his bedroom.

 

The men sit lie themselves on the bed down the middle of the room.

 

"So," Seungcheol starts.

 

"So..." Jihoon replies.

 

"You really shouldn't get awkward with me, Ji. Seungcheol plus Jihoon plus awkward does _not_ add up."

 

"You're right." The two of them were now chuckling softly before silence envelopes them.

 

"It's just," Jihoon finally starts after a second or two, "my group mates were saying something about me and it just hit hard, you know? Like... you already know about how low my self-esteem is and it's just... I already _know_ I don't contribute much even if I feel like I'm already trying my best but that doesn't mean that they can just harshly throw their words at me. They should've at least have _tact_ , right?"

 

Jihoon doesn't notice it but his voice was cracking as he spoke, eyes slowly blinking away the forming tears.

 

Seungcheol's eyebrows only crease further, not knowing what to say, he scoots closer and envelopes Jihoon in his arms.

 

"You know I'm not good with these things since we're both awesome at giving shitty advice but whatever anyone says, just ignore them. I know it's hard, baby, I know. But the fact that I'm here with you, _beside you..._ that should at least give you a glimmer of hope that _ah, someone loves me, appreciates me, adores me for who I am_. Because Jihoon, sweetie, no matter what happens, I'll forever stay with you, okay?"

 

Those words alone made Jihoon's heart flutter against his chest rapidly. All he could think of now was the sweet, dark, and rich scent of Seungcheol, the heat radiating off his body, the way he wraps his arms around him comfortably, the way their bodies came together perfectly, his head snuggly fitting against the crook of Seungcheol's head while his chin lands perfectly on his crown.

 

He didn't know what led to him but he felt something in him, pushing him to his limits, to act out as he reaches up and softly lands his lips against the other.

 

It was different than all their other kisses. They just stayed like that, lips against lips, unmoving, their eyes closed lightly. The only thing they could feel was their heart beat and the thumping in their ears along with the heaviness on their lips despite them only touching lightly.

 

Jihoon moves back, their eyes now staring at each other. They could still feel the heaviness of their peck, their lips itching for something they didn't know, it was unknown for them, _foreign_.

 

But Jihoon just decides to move by his instincts. He fluidly hoists himself up and onto Seungcheol's chest. They stay like that, with Jihoon staring down at the elder while they looked at each other with such soft and loving eyes that they felt themselves falling and falling deeper into the pits of pitch dark.

 

Clothes slowly come off, their pace slow and comfortable than their others. They were taking their time right now, lust not pumping in their veins but _want_ and _need_. They were adamant to be with each other, to be _against_ each other. They just wanted to be as close to each other as possible.

 

Seungcheol offers to stretch Jihoon out but the younger declines. "I want to feel you. All of you."

 

The elder shuts his eyes with a grunt as he just _feels_.

 

The way Jihoon grabs behind him, the tip of his cock slowly rubbing against Jihoon's crack only to finally enter inch by inch. The tightness around him familiar yet different, their situation right now making it _seem_ different than usual and it was _blissful_.

 

Jihoon starts bouncing himself slowly on Seungcheol's cock, his nails clawing on Seungcheol's chest before he reaches to his sides, reaching for the elder's hands as they intertwine their fingers, eyes not breaking each other.

 

Every drag in of Seungcheol's cock against his walls made him keen quietly, his eyes threatening to close but the intensity of their staring told him not to. He didn't want to risk the second of not getting to see the blissful look in Seungcheol's face.

 

It was when Seungcheol helps him and jabs a harsh thrust up then did he start fastening his pace. The feeling too much from him, their passionate ride a while ago draining him instantly.

 

Not long after and he finds himself flipped on his back, Seungcheol staring down at him. Arms hugging his body, the elder moves himself in and out slowly yet deeply, the feeling too much for Jihoon that his moans grow louder.

 

After a few more steady and deep thrusts and Jihoon feels himself clench tighter and tighter around Seungcheol. Wanting to catch his release now. Seungcheol catches the idea and starts stroking his cock in time with his thrusts as he readies himself too.

 

They cum at the same time, his cum painting his stomach; while, Seungcheol bottoms out, emptying himself in him that he purrs at the feeling of being filled.

 

The look Seungcheol gives him right after makes his heart thump quicker than it originally did. Not listening to anything, he acts without thought.

 

He pushes himself up to level with the elder's face and pecks his lips softly before lying back down the bed.

 

"I love you, Seungcheol," he smiles.

 

Jihoon doesn't get to register the shocked look on Seungcheol's face as he drifts off to sleep.

 

**_[ N Y A R K ]_ **

 

The morning after was far from awkward.

 

It was _dreadful_.

 

Jihoon wanted the ground to swallow him whole and poop him out a volcano to burn and dry out as a rock.

 

He wakes up to an empty bed with the sound of pans clanging outside. He heads to take a quick shower before grabbing some of Seungcheol's clothes he could wear.

 

Seungcheol instantly offers him breakfast the moment he steps foot in the kitchen but everything was.... _different_.

 

He refused to look him in the eye, his eyes didn't hold that usual twinkle in them whenever he so much as saw Jihoon a mile away. Everything was just odd and he knew he was the reason.

 

But they don't speak of it.

 

Jihoon never knew he would regret not talking to the elder so much.

 

Seungcheol offers him a ride to school and that's it. They go their separate ways without the elder's usual joking pat-on-the-ass. All he got was a smile that didn't even reach half of his cheeks.

 

Jihoon thought all they needed was time. People did say that time always solved things.

 

But that wasn't real.

 

People lied.

 

Days turned into weeks then into months of them not talking to each other. Every time he spotted Seungcheol from a distance, it was as if the elder sensed it already because he already leaves in an instant, not even bothering to spare Jihoon a glance or a smile.

 

And it got to the point that even Jihoon became so used to it that he, too, started ignoring Seungcheol whenever he saw him.

 

He was starting to get used to it until Soonyoung started to bring up something after a whole year. Right before Seungcheol finally graduates.

 

"Hey, Ji?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"I..." He starts awkwardly, knowing that this could be a touchy subject, "I know it's been a long time but... what happened to you and Seungcheol hyung? It's kinda off putting, you know?" He drones on and on but Jihoon mutes out everything the moment he hears his name. It's been already so long but every bone in him still craved for him but it was all long ago that if you were to ask him if the elder had a mole on his nape, he wouldn't answer confidently. He just didn't remember.

 

"You two were so perfect together and you were the best of friends... what happened?"

 

"I... I messed up." Jihoon mumbles out.

 

"Uh..." Soonyoung starts again, "that's what he told me too."

 

Jihoon wills everything in him to act surprised, much less hopeful, at the similarity. Deciding to ignore the fact that Soonyoung talked to him.

 

"But..."

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Was there something between you two?"

 

It takes a few more seconds before Jihoon nips his lips followed by a sigh.

 

"Yes... Yes, we... we were boyfriends."

 

Jihoon sees Soonyoung nod and it seems like he leaves it at that. The two starts walking quietly towards the bus stop before Soonyoung looks one look back at him.

 

"He did that too, you know?"

 

Jihoon merely furrowed his eyebrows.

 

"Sigh and look distraught only to say that you two were boyfriends."

 

The diminished hope rekindles within him as a small smile dances on his lips.

 

Maybe there _was_ still a chance.

 

Even if just a tiny bit.


	8. [REC] Ideas

If Jihoon has ever learned something in his twenty-one years of living, it's that you shouldn't give up on things you've set your mind on. May it be some food you want at the moment, or a plushie you desperately want after passing by at it in the mall, you should set your mind on getting it, _owning_ it.

 

And that includes people you want.

 

And by people, he meant a certain person.

 

Like a certain slacks-clad twenty-four year old going on and on in front of him as he introduces literature of the Renaissance period. Jihoon has set his eyes on him from day one. Day one being when he was conceived from his mother's womb (that was an exaggeration but you get his point).

 

It wasn't that Jihoon needed to _gain_ Seungcheol's... _affection_ , it was more of Seungcheol being a hard-headed bitch despite knowing his feelings towards the younger.

 

It hasn't been that long since he and Seungcheol spoke to each other after their little affair at the bus stop.

 

Jihoon just got to school. Noticing that he was early, thirty more minutes before classes started, he decides to drop by the library. It was the place he often went to when he had nothing in his hands. He loved how the place was completely quiet save for the hushed chattering of a few people nearby and the muffled sounds on the other side of the wall.

 

Walking to his usual spot, Jihoon heads to the back of the library, the part full of encyclopedias arranged in alphabetical order. No one bothers to go there anymore and that was all the reassurance he needed of getting his peace and quiet.

 

He already has his eyes closed, head resting on his arms folded before him on the table, when he hears the sound of a chair being dragged followed by the sound of it creaking only to screech against the floor once again. He was forced to look up, God knows this person will lose a pint of his life for interfering his sleep, and all thoughts fly out the window as a smile instantly creeps on him.

 

“Hey... didn’t know you go here,” he tried to be as casual as possible.

 

“I actually don’t,” the man leans back on his chair, getting as comfortable as he could get on the wooden ass warmer, “I just thought up of places where you could go to clear up your mind.”

 

“... Oh...” Wow, real smart one there, Jihoon. “So,” he scratches the spot under his ear a bit, “you were looking for me?”

 

Jihoon watches as the man stares at him, he feels a small skip in his chest at their staring but it soon drops when he hears a sigh leave the man, hand carding through his hair as he messes it up.

 

“I gotta... I looked for you to say sorry, Ji.”

 

Eyes twitching slightly, Jihoon drops his smile, “what do you mean, hyung?”

 

He didn’t have to look down the table to know that the man was twiddling his fingers in anxiousness. “This... we... I think it’s just right that we don’t do anything rash as of now. We’re in a sensitive spot right now and I think it’d be bad for the both of us to be in a re-“

 

Jihoon doesn’t even finish listening to the man as he instinctively pounds a fist on the table. “Are you for _real_ now, Seungcheol?” Said man doesn’t even flinch at the loss of honorifics, knowing that this was sure to happen. “You can’t just go around saying this—calling things off—after what happened the other day,” he was fuming now, eyebrows creased together, “you go around telling me about reading the _damn signals wrong_ but now you’re the one pulling away!” 

 

He scoffs and starts zipping up his bag. “If I wasn’t stupid enough, I’d think that this is just becoming a repeat of last time,” he ignores the way Seungcheol’s eyes widen at that, “you go around leading me on but when it comes to giving yourself up to your feelings, giving yourself up to _me_ , you turn into this... this...” He couldn’t think of a word, too caught up in the flurry of emotions swelling in him right now that he doesn’t notice the trickle of tears kissing his cheeks.

 

“I,” Seungcheol starts, eyes now brimming with concern and so much care that Jihoon had to avert his eyes downwards, “I didn’t want to tell this to you... actually. I... I’m going to be totally honest with you, Ji. I still like you. _Very much_ , at that.” That gets Jihoon’s attention. “But that night... when I got back to school... someone saw us by the café and told me that I shouldn’t be too... _careless_. Things could turn out badly if word gets out that you and I are in a relationship, _hell_ , both of us could lose what we have, my job, your education. We can’t risk that, Ji.”

 

It takes a few seconds of Jihoon unconsciously biting his nails before he finally speaks, “that’s _it_? That’s the reason why you want to stop this _thing_ we haven’t even _started_ yet?” The laugh he does makes Seungcheol confused of what was happening, “as cliché and dumb as this sounds, I don’t care, Seungcheol. I’m old enough to know what my actions can do and I sure as hell do know how to keep my very own secret. But if you start yapping on about what it could do to us again, I will cut your balls off. Stop being a wimp. You like me, I like you back. This thing between us has been going on for too long and I just want there to be an _us_ , okay? I won’t ask anything about the past unless you start it. Sure, I want to know why you became distant all of a sudden after what I said _that_ night but I won’t push you to tell me, because I can wait and I’ll still like you, you big ass. So if you really like me back, man up and forget what that person said, who is that person who saw us, by the way, we were just drinking coffee, what’s wrong with that?” 

 

Trying to take up everything Jihoon said, Seungcheol just gapes stupidly at him before shaking his head, “it was a teacher, I think she handles one of your classes too, Hyori?”

 

Jihoon suppresses the whole body jerk coming his way to show his irritation so he just fiddles with his bag, slowly cleaning up his stuff.

 

"Well, that does it. See? You even do these things all because of... of that girl," he ignores Seungcheol reminding him with a _she's your professor, Ji_ , as he starts slinging his bag behind him as he stands up, "so just do whatever you want, Cheol. But I'm honestly tired of this. I want you so I'll act like I do. It's your choice if you'll still coop yourself up inside that bubble of yours or if you'll finally man up and confront me. Stop being a coward, hyung." _Again._

 

Not waiting any longer for a reply, Jihoon stands up and heads to his first class.

 

He didn't have time for someone who couldn't love him fully.

 

**_[ N Y A R K ]_ **

 

Actually, he did.

 

As if their talk was nothing, Jihoon only thinks of their sudden chat as another mission. He refused to quit on Seungcheol. He was sure that the elder still wouldn't act on his feelings for him, too focused on the idea that they wouldn't work out. But Jihoon was holding on to the thought of them getting back together. The memories of them just hanging out, watching movies or playing games distant yet fresh in his memory.

 

So he sits in on his classes, body there but his mind fluttering away as he starts thinking up of ways he could win Seungcheol back. He wanted to name it Operation: Win Seungcheol's Heart Back but it wouldn't work because he already won the elder's heart, the man was just too scared to actually _go_ to him.

 

But it wasn't after a week or two before he finally acts on him.

 

As if God was on his side (that or Seungcheol was confused on this whole teacher thing), he got to think up of a way to get the elder off guard, even if only a little.

 

There was still twenty minutes before classes ended but Seungcheol didn't want to end the class early despite finishing up the lesson already. And to show just how entertaining he is, heclaps his hands while proclaiming about the class giving out riddles and anyone can go and answer, whoever answers correctly can get a plus point in their conduct. Everyone only got motivated after hearing the perk of it.

 

Everyone was already thinking up and giving out their own riddles, some enthusiastically answering, while some ridiculed the easiness of their words just to get their plus point. Seungcheol even answered along from time to time, finding their riddles amusing.

 

It took Jihoon a whole three minutes before he raises his hand, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

 

"I got a riddle, sir," he leans back on his seat, waiting for the elder's cue to let him speak. All eyes and ears directed to him. "I go in hard. I come out soft. You blow me hard. What am I?"

 

He didn't have to wait before he hears cackles from his classmates, some getting bashful, the others choking on their own spit in surprise. Seungcheol was no different. The man was a dark shade of red, couching awkwardly as he looked away.

 

Chuckling by himself, Jihoon continues, "what? No one knows the answer?"

 

From the back of the room, someone was smug enough to scream his answer. "It's a penis!" It only results to more laughs and awkward fanning of faces.

 

Looking straight at Seungcheol, Jihoon cocks his head, "do _you_ know the answer, sir?" He drawls out his words slowly as he watches the man try to keep up his composure. 

 

"It's... uh... I don't really know, Jihoon. Mind to enlighten us... with the answer, I mean?" He trails off.

 

Shrugging, Jihoon just continues nonchalantly, "a bubblegum. The answer's a bubblegum."

 

The room resounds with a chorus of _"oh"_ s after hearing the answer (Jihoon also notices the way Seungcheol sighs out in relief). But that doesn't stop him.

 

"I have more," he continues quickly, "I have a stiff shaft. My tip penetrates. I come with a quiver. What am-"

 

"Okay, it's time to end. Class dismissed. All of you can go now. To those I handed out forms to with failing grades, come back in this room by six for the short review," Seungcheol interrupts him with a small smile.

 

Chuckling by himself at how firm he was to stop Jihoon's wonderful riddles, he just gathers his things, standing up along the others. Just as he walks out, he notices how the elder was just a tile away from him.

 

"That one was too much, Ji. I can lower your conduct grade or give you a slip for indecency," Seungcheol says in a low voice, not wanting others to hear him. Jihoon only shakes his head at that, "stop thinking perversely, _sir_ , the answer's an arrow. Pornography is in the mind of the beholder." Turning one last look at the elder, Jihoon sees his eyes grow wide, he only laughs at that before gesturing his hand beside his ear as he mouths his words clear enough for the man to read.

 

_Call me._

 

**_[ N Y A R K ]_ **

 

" _Soonyoung,_ " Jihoon whines, thrashing his feet around, phone against his ear.

 

"What," the man on the line replies monotonously.

 

"I feel so _stupid_."

 

"Nothing new there."

 

Jihoon goes off at that, cursing loudly at the man before continuing after Soonyoung finally asks him what the problem really is.

 

"I did this thing in class then when we got out I literally told Seungcheol _call me_."

 

"... what's wrong with that?"

 

"We don't even have each other's _phone numbers, that's what_."

 

Jihoon decides to strike out Soonyoung from small list of friends as the man ends their call, only beeping sounds reaching his ears.

 

"Stupid shit."

 

Jihoon just continues rolling around his bed thinking up of ways to get Seungcheol to stop being a pussy.

 

It was on the next week when he acts again.

 

He didn't know how it happened but they apparently have a test that day, the ever so wonderful Choi Seungcheol entering the class with just two words spilling out of his mouth.

 

"Pop quiz!"

 

He doesn't even know where the elder got the audacity to sound happy. Because all of them weren't.

 

So there he sat staring at the test paper. It was good that the test was purely multiple choice (more chances of him not failing). And as if his mind worked on overdrive, his hand scribbles on its own as he zeros in on the _Date: ________ line. He tried everything in him to stop from giggling. Seungcheol would probably stop being a wimp now.

 

 

 

After another day of teaching, Seungcheol lies down on his couch for a few minutes before heading to his study table, getting all the papers in his tote bag as he starts checking the students' papers.

 

It was all good until he reaches a certain paper. Every word written in thick strokes.

 

**_Name_** _:_ _Lee Jihoon_

**_Date_** _:_ _Me pls ;* ♡_

 

He swallows the lump in his throat, oblivious to his lips twitching into a small smile before he shakes his head to resume checking.

 

Jihoon really _is_ a brat.

 

**_[ N Y A R K ]_ **

 

A month and a half already passed and Jihoon feels like turning into a saggy and wrinkling prune at how slow Seungcheol is to admit his feelings for him.

 

The riddles only made the man flustered but it didn't make him _actually_ come at him. The _date me_ bit... well, he didn't have a concrete reaction from that. The day after and Seungcheol only acted as if nothing happened (that or he didn't notice what he wrote). The days after that and he tried to give innuendos here and there. Like that time when they tackled Robert Frost's poem _Putting in the Seed._

 

("The third line saying _'If I can leave off burying the white-'_ Seungcheol gets tries to ignore the small comment of a small man on the front row near the door.

 

"You can bury the white anytime.")

 

Or that time during the study in Edgar Allan Poe's _The Bells_.

 

("You can all see on the thirty-second line of the fourth stanza, _'To the throbbing of the bells— Of the bells, bells, bells— To the sobbing of the bells;-"_

 

"The bells aren't the only one throbbing and sobbing tonight.")

 

And to say that Jihoon wasn't irritated and impatient was an understatement. He wanted cuddles and kisses and sex with Seungcheol but he couldn't have it because of the man playing hard to get.

 

And he only had one idea left to finally get Seungcheol to get extremely close with him.

 

 

 

"Jihoon, what's wrong?" Seungcheol says sadly as he places a brown paper down Jihoon's table, eyebrows creased with worry, "you never failed any of my tests until now. What's wrong?"

 

He merely shrugs at that. "Too distracted, I guess."

 

Seungcheol, thankfully, doesn't press him anymore as he just nods with a sigh, "come back in this classroom by 6 for the make-up review for your low grades, okay?"

 

Jihoon nods at that, trying to look glum for having to waste his time on reviewing, hiding how elated he is to finally have Seungcheol alone in one room.

 

"I'll be there, sir."

 

**_[ N Y A R K ]_ **

 

Never in his whole life did Jihoon ever anticipate the time when he could attend a make-up class but here he was practically bouncing on the balls of his feet as he walks back from the library to the room needed.

 

Entering, he already sees Seungcheol sitting behind the teacher's desk, the room empty.

 

"Why's no one here yet?" He says, dropping his bag down the floor before sitting down.

 

Seungcheol looks up at that and he only realizes that the man had glasses on.

 

"You're the only one who failed this week's lesson, Ji. And I'm actually surprised 'cause this is one of the easiest I've taught so far."

 

Jihoon dramatically sighs at that, placing his chin on his hand, elbows propped up on the table, "guess I was just _really_ distracted. But enough about that, I didn't know you wear glasses."

 

"These are only my reading glasses so my eyes don't get strained when I'm doing work."

 

Standing up, Jihoon struts to the man, hip rising on the table, ready to fully sit on it, as he leans in. "Can I try it on... sir?"

 

That gets his attention. He coughs quietly against his fist, "we should really start the review now, Jihoon."

 

Rolling his eyes so much that it felt like his eyes would snap, Jihoon huffs while stomping his foot, "oh for God's sake, Cheol. I intentionally failed your test, that was really easy, okay? Now can I _just_ have a chit-chat? With _you_?"

 

Seungcheol still wanted to say no but the way Jihoon looked at him made him guilty. Despite the heat in his words, he could clearly see how desperate Jihoon was just to talk with him.

 

He can give him that.

 

"Okay," he drops his pen on the table, "what did you want to talk about?"

 

"Well..." that question caught him off guard, he never really thought this through, "did you... do you even still _like_ me? I mean, you've practically flipped off all my advances on you. I don't even know if there's still a point in all this flirting I've been doing with you 'cause for all I know you've already hooked up with that busty _Hyori_." He wanted to continue ranting but hands reach his shoulders.

 

"Jihoon. _Ji,_ I don't even know where you got that idea," he laughs, "look... I've... I've been doing some thinking these past few days," he ignores Jihoon's whine of _I've been flirting with you for_ week _, you dumb fuck_ , "and I just really wanted to weigh things down, you know? And... I actually planned things out. I wanted to ask you out," that gets Jihoon to stop shuffling on his seat.

 

"But _you_ ," he pokes Jihoon on his chest, the younger slapping his hand away right after, "just had to do this stunt with me. You should've just waited a little more, Ji, and you could've finally had this hot stuff," to elaborate it more, he starts flexing to which Jihoon flicks his forehead at.

 

"Stop being a show-off," he hisses despite his eyes dilating at the sight of Seungcheol's polo button's threatening to pop slightly at the sudden action. "And... I didn't know, _okay_? I've been waiting for practically two months and now you drop me with this?"

 

"What, you're not happy?"

 

_"I am!"_ He shouts instantly, not caring if someone hears him. But Seungcheol laughs once more, hand placing itself on Jihoon's mouth to shush him up.

 

"I just... I really don't know how to act right now, okay? I feel awkward. I hate this. I hate you," he sneers.

 

"Aww, but I thought you _wike me_ ," Seungcheol whines.

 

"Oh, _now_ you're doing this?" He laughs.

 

The two go on with their banter, not noticing how the hour passed by, also not noticing at their sudden change of position with Jihoon in between Seungcheol's legs, sitting down on the teacher's table in front of him. Seungcheol mindlessly playing with the ring on Jihoon's finger as they continued talking with smiles on their faces.

 

That was when Seungcheol thought to himself, _"why did I even think for a long time when I've been longing for this for so long."_

 

He could live like this.

 

They could live like this.

 

Together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL ELABORATE ON SEUNGCHEOL'S DICK PIERCING. TO THOSE WHO DON'T WANT IT SKIP IT PLEASE!1!!!! Thank you ;*


	9. NOT AN UPDATE

Good day!

It is I, the resident asshole here. Imma get straight to the point. I'm putting this fic on hiatus for now. I actually thought of putting it up for adoption or orphan whatever that term is so it can at least be continued by someone else plus it might actually turn into a better fic but since I'm bitter in life, I'll leave this incomplete for now to piss the small number of people actually reading this off.

I'm gonna be on hiatus because: 1) I don't have the will to write; 2) my anxiety attacks have gotten more frequent this summer because of... things I do not want to be reminded of and the reminder that only three to four people actually comment to me about my story only makes me get into another attack so ha; 3) #2 is hard because I'm a closet attention whore and I honestly just want people to acknowledge me, I guess? But that might not happen; because, 4) I honestly think this fic is going down because let's admit it, I only got feedback at the start but once I started showing how ugly I write, no one bothers anymore so there ya go plus I don't know how to plot and I all I give is shitty smut. So there ya have it. 4 Awesome Reasons to be Me.

That's it.


End file.
